El Corazon de Cosmos v2
by Kentauride Jay
Summary: VERSION REVISADA. Los Three Lights regresaron y nada será lo mismo para Serena, mientras ella y las scouts descubren los verdaderos caminos de sus corazones y el mas antiguo secreto del sistema solar es revelado. Tres meses despues de Stars del anime. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon, su historia origianl y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia y los personajes originales de ella pertenecen a SolarGuardianChick/Skyren… esto es solo la traducción.

**Prologo…**

Los grandes monarcas antiguos de la galaxia, que deseaban paz para sus súbditos, hicieron un trato con una estrella agonizante. La estrella acordó usar su ultimo aliento para colapsarse sobre si misma y crear un hoyo negro. En su muerte, la estrella se convirtió en la prisión perfecta. Un lugar para mantener a los mas malvados criminales, porque después de todo, ni siquiera la luz puede escapar de un hoyo negro. Sin embargo, la oscuridad no esta atada a las mismas reglas que la luz.

**Capitulo 1.**

La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas de su habitación, y Serena dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, causando que Luna se moviera entre sueños. Darien, su novio de siempre, acababa de marcharse y ella sentía como su corazón se rompía. Tres meses antes, él le había pedido que se casara con él, pero sus padres habían dicho que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes. Su padre insistía en que ella terminara la secundaria y al menos un año de universidad antes de aprobar una unión entre los jóvenes amantes.

Serena sabía que sus padres tenían sus reservas contra Darien porque habían visto cuanto la había herido en el pasado, y mas recientemente ella había estado muy alterada cuando pensó que él se había marchado a los Estados Unidos y había dejado de comunicarse con ella. Sus padres no conocían a Darien tan bien como ella, ellos no sabían lo mucho que él la cuidaba como Tuxedo Mask.

Darien había estado muy molesto cuando sus padres rechazaron la petición de su mano, por lo que cuando su proyecto del colegio fue organizar y llevar a cabo una boda ficticia para su clase de economía personal, ella pensó que realizarla como si fuera su boda real con Darien seria una gran idea; pensó que le haría ver a Darien que era solo un retrazo temporal y le daría algo con que soñar para un futuro, pero por mas divertido que fue en el momento, caminar hacia el altar, decir los falsos votos y sonreír para las fotografías con las scouts, ahora se daba cuenta que la boda falsa había sido una terrible idea.

La oposición continua de sus padres a su matrimonio con Darien había causado que él se molestara con toda la situación. Cuando le llevo la fotografía enmarcada de la boda, él enfureció sobre por qué ella no había insistido más para convencer a sus padres que su unión no evitaría que ellos cumplieran sus sueños, sino que los haría realidad. Serena sabia que Darien se sentía frustrado con todo esto, pero aun así no le gustaba ser la que pagara con su ira.

Ella miro por la ventana y vio que la lluvia no había parado, aun cayendo con ira sobre Tokio. "Darien, ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz sabiendo que algún dia estaremos juntos?" Susurro para si misma.

Una parte de Serena estaba contenta que sus padres decidieran que ella y Darien pospusieran la boda por un tiempo, sentía como que estaban apresurando mucho las cosas. Darien no había dicho nada, pero ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por lo que había visto al regresar de la muerte luego de la batalla de Eternal Sailor Moon con Galaxia. Serena era Sailor Moon, protectora de este sistema solar.

Al regresar a la vida, Darien había sido testigo de otro hombre confesando sus sentimientos hacia Serena y llamándola por un nombre de cariño. Serena le había, dicho sin preguntarle, que Seiya no era más que un amigo, pero una voz en la profundidad de sus pensamientos le decía que ella sabía que no era cierto. Ella no le había sido infiel a Darien, pero Seiya había encontrado un lugar especial en su corazón; y sabia que si se casaba con Darien ahora, lo estaría haciendo sin darle todo su corazón. Darien era tan especial para ella; habían sobrevivido tanto juntos en dos vidas, ella no podía deshonrarlo casándose con él ahora. Sabía que el tiempo causaría que Seiya no fuese mas que un agradable y triste recuerdo, o esperaba que al menos su corazón olvidara la forma en que perdía el aliento cuando Seiya estaba cerca, lo segura que se había sentido cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza, estos pensamientos no la ayudarían a resolver sus problemas con Darien. Necesitaba enfocarse en su relación.

**En otra galaxia, mas alla de los limites de la via láctea.**

"Vamos Star Fighter, solo un poco mas." Le urgió Star Maker entre los dientes. Star Maker suspiro cuando la gran columna que las dos senshi habían estado empujando finalmente cayó en su lugar. Levanto la mano para limpiar el sudor de su cara. "Bueno, nadie dijo que arreglar Kinmoku seria fácil." Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido. "Fighter, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Que, oh, lo siento." Fighter murmuro mientras volteaba a mirar a su compañera sailor scout.

Maker sonrío a su amiga, "Necesitas olvidarte de eso Fighter, ya no eres Seiya Kou; eres Star Fighter, protectora de nuestra adorada Princesa Kakyuu."

Los ojos de Fighter ardieron brillantemente al responder, "Que fácil es para ti decirlo, no fuiste tú a quien le arrancaron el corazón para dejarlo del otro lado de la galaxia."

"No tienes idea de lo que sentí al irnos. Estabas muy ocupada, como siempre, enfocada solo en ti, pensando solo en tus sentimientos." Le gritó Maker.

Fighter inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, "¿Que estas diciendo? ¿También dejaste a alguien a quien amabas?"

Maker simplemente miró a Fighter.

La discusión fue interrumpida, evitandouna pelea inminente cuando Star Healer camino hacia el área donde habían estado trabajando. Healer miró a sus dos amigas y se dio cuenta que estaban discutiendo nuevamente; era la segunda vez en dos días que las había encontrado a punto de ponerse físicamente violentas la una con la otra. "¿Es que no pueda dejarlas solas por mas de cinco minutos?"

Fighter arrugó las cejas al mirar a Maker, se volteó y caminó a través de la entrada por la que Healer había aparecido, murmurando algo sobre ir a trabajar en otro proyecto por si sola. Maker se volteó y alzó los hombros al ver a Healer. Aclarando su garganta, preguntó: "¿Qué hizo que dejaras de trabajar en el nuevo altar con la princesa?"

"Oh no, no me vas a cambiar el tema tan fácilmente. ¿Qué demonios está pasando entre ustedes dos? No hacen más que mirarse y pelear. Ha sido así desde que completamos la mayor parte de la reconstrucción de Kinmoku."

Maker bajo la cabeza por unos momentos, y al levantarla sus ojos evitaron la mirada intensa de su compañera scout. "Creo que al no tener proyectos de reconstrucción mayores para ocupar su mente, los pensamientos de Fighter regresan al planeta que dejamos hace tres meses."

"¿Qué? No puede estar pensando aun el la Princesa de la Luna. Pensé que había aceptado que renunció a la forma de Seiya y que la vida que Fighter quería con Serena como Seiya es imposible." Healer exclamó, sorprendida que su compañera scout aun se aferrara a los recuerdos de su antigua compañera de clases en la Tierra.

Maker suspiró y le dio la espalda a Healer antes de contestar, "Talvez, luego de tomar la forma de un varón terricola, ahora se siente incompleta."

"¿¡Incompleta! Esta es nuestra verdadera forma. ¿Cómo puede sentirse incompleta?" Healer susurro esta ultima pregunta.

Maker giró y miró fijamente a su amiga, vio una mirada en sus ojos; la misma mirada distante que había visto en los ojos de Fighter y en su propia reflexión. "Talvez deberías preguntártelo a ti misma, y cuando tengas una respuesta y sepas como resolverlo, dejárnoslo saber a nosotras." Maker se volteó y salió hacia la dirección contraria que había tomado Fighter.

Healer observó la espalda de su amiga mientras se iba, "¿Nosotras? Es decir, que tú también tienes tus pensamientos rodeando ese a planeta rural azul; al parecer la Tierra nos ha hechizado a todas. Que nuestra princesa nos perdone."

**De vuelta en la Tierra**

Serena estaba sentada en la mesa de desayunar, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor Sammy del otro lado. Sammy la miraba fijamente a ella, y ambos rompieron el contacto visual cuando entró su madre y tomó el asiento junto a Serena. Serena miró a su madre y sonrió por lo adorable que se veía en su vestido amarillo pálido, con un delantal pulcramente atado a la cintura.

"Buenos días, acabo de poner los panqueques en la sartén, estarán listos pronto. ¿Que harán ustedes dos en su primer día oficial de vacaciones de verano? Ikuko Tsukino le pregunto a sus dos hijos, ligeramente divertida por haberlos encontrado en otra batalla de miradas.

Sammy bostezó y estiró los brazos dejándolos caer detrás. Había crecido bastante en este último año y estaba rápidamente alcanzando a Serena en estatura. "Yo voy a jugar futbol con unos amigos de mi clase, y luego acordamos que ayudaríamos al entrenador Ito a preparar el campo para una lesiones de practica de verano que comenzaran mañana por la mañana.

"¿Ayudarás a entrenar a las ligas mas jóvenes este verano?" Ikuko le preguntó a su hijo.

"Nah, el entrenador quiere que practique con los mayores en el verano porque dijo que debería jugar en el equipo de la escuela en el próximo año." Sammy sonrío ligeramente y le picó el ojo a su hermana, sabiendo que le irritaría que él fuera considerado como buen atleta por el muy respetado entrenador de futbol de la preparatoria Crossroads, quien había ganado el titulo en el campeonato de la ciudad cinco años consecutivos. Era considerado una leyenda entre los entrenadores; el equipo nacional le había pedido que entrenara a su equipo en la Copa Mundial, pero hasta ahora había rechazado cortésmente diciendo que su pasión por entrenar estaba en trabajar con los jóvenes de Japón, moldeándolos para que fueran los mejores.

A Serena se le trabó la lengua, "¿El entrenador Ito cree que tienes potencial?"

Sammy le mostró una gran sonrisa, "Claro hermanita, no todos en esta familia tropezamos con nuestras propios pies, algunos tenemos gracia y coordinación, sin mencionar grandes talentos atléticos."

"Ugh, eres un necio." Serena dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

Ikuko río, sabiendo que su hijo había tenido éxito al irritar a Serena, lo cual era la actividad favorita de Sammy, "De acuerdo ustedes dos, voy por los panqueques. Traten de no matarse mutuamente en los dos minutos que no estoy."

Sammy notó que su hermana bajó la cabeza y estaba tristemente mirando su plato vacío. "Lo siento, hermana. Solo estaba bromeando. No importa que no seas buena para los deportes. Es decir, lo haces bien cuando importa, como el año pasado en el juego de softball con Seiya. Atrapaste la pelota y ganaron." Sammy no estaba seguro por qué, pero supo que había dicho algo mal cuando Serena levantó la cabeza y sus ojos parecían a punto de desbordarse con lagrimas. "Uh, hermana, no fue mi intención molestarte, ¿que dije?"

Serena suspiró y limpió sus ojos con su pañuelo, "Nada Sammy, es solo que las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre Darien y yo últimamente. Y, bueno, extraño a Seiya también."

"Lo siento, hermana. No se si quieras oír esto o no, pero creo que papá y mamá tienen razón. Deben esperar, y si tú y Darien se aman cuatro años no es nada. Ósea, después de todo, si viven hasta los cien eso les deja ochenta años juntos."

Serena río, "¿Cómo es que mi hermanito logra poner las cosas tan bien?"

Sammy le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de que su hermana se estaba alegrando, "Bueno, ya no soy tan pequeño, y bien, soy un genio. Entonces, ¿que paso con Seiya? Creo que mamá esta contando con que mantuvieras a la estrella pop cerca por mas tiempo."

Los ojos de Serena se nublaron, "Tuvo que irse; tenia familia en otro país que necesitaba su ayuda. No cree que pueda regresar a Tokio. Taiki y Yaten también se fueron con él, renunciaron a sus estatus de ídolos para cuidar lo que mas importa."

"Bueno, lo siento hermana, se que te agrada Seiya; fue un buen amigo para ti mientras Darien no estaba."

Serena estaba a punto de responder pero fue distraída por un gran plato de deliciosos panqueques que su madre cargaba desde la cocina. Los apiló en su plato y comenzó a comerlos, la miel saliendo por los extremos de su boca y corriendo por su barbilla. Estaba pensando en su conversación con Sammy; no sabia porque le había dicho que extrañaba a Seiya. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus mejores amigas. Termino sus panqueques y comenzó a levantarse de la mesa cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

"Serena, cariño, nunca me dijiste que ibas a hacer hoy."

"Bueno, creo que me reuniré con Molly y Melvin en el parque para almorzar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos juntamos. Los he extrañado."

"Eso es bueno cariño, no vimos mucho de Molly el año pasado, me alegra que vayan a salir juntas de nuevo."

Serena sonrío, "Si, a mi también. Pero no te preocupes Sammy, me asegurare de traer mucho a Amy en este verano para que puedas suspirar por ella."

Sammy se sonrojo profundamente y grito, "No se de lo que estas hablando."

Serena río y salió saltando con su plato hacia la cocina, mientras aun estaba victoriosa. Limpió su plato y lo puso en el lavaplatos. Sonrío al pensar en ver a sus viejos amigos Molly y Melvin. Había estaba tan envuelta en asuntos de Sailor Scout que había abandonado a sus buenos amigos. Esperaba que pudieran perdonarla por su egoísmo y falta de consideración. Debatió acerca de contarles la verdad de su doble vida, sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Talvez Luna podría aconsejarla. Lleno un vaso de agua para llevar consigo arriba y dárselo a su adorada compañera y más confiada consejera. Luna había estado con Serena desde que supo que era Sailor Moon y aun estaba a su lado, a pesar que había sido herida seriamente y casi muere varias veces debido a su lealtad hacia la Princesa de la Luna.

"¿Por qué los ojos tristes?" pregunto Luna cuando Serena entró en la habitación.

"Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. No estoy muy clara sobre algunas cosas."

"Lo se; he percibido tu intranquilidad en estos últimos tres meses. ¿No crees que es hora que hablemos de eso?" Luna le imploró a su princesa, la luna creciente en su frente brillando con la luz del sol que la tocaba.

"Si Luna, creo que es tiempo que le cuente a alguien, todo."

**En Kinmoku**

La princesa Kakyuu camino por una de las calles recién renovadas, les sonrió a los ciudadanos del planeta que caminaban cerca de ella. Ellos no recordaban que habían perdido sus vidas ante Caos, o que ella y las Starlights eran las responsables de restaurar el planeta a su forma previa. Ella había insistido en que esta vez en planeta fuese renacido sin que su identidad fuera conocida por sus ciudadanos. Quería algo de anonimato por un tiempo antes de tomar su lugar como gobernante de Kinmoku.

Sin embargo, estaba entristecida al pensar que sus Starlights no eran felices. Habían traído tanta felicidad a su planeta, pero sentía que ellas habían dejado sus corazones en la Tierra, y le preocupaba cuanto tiempo podrían continuar simulando fortaleza antes de sucumbir. Juró que no permitiría que eso pasara. Esta noche, las llamaría a todas, y encontrarían una solución a este problema.

La princesa respiró el aire a su alrededor; no podía creer que habían logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo, sólo tres meses. Sus Starlights estaban actualmente trabajando en proyectos extras que les había dado, con la esperanza de que las distrajera de sus sufrimientos, pero, el corazón no puede ser distraído de lo que mas desea. Se detuvo al ver a Fighter salir rápidamente del edificio que estaban renovando como clínica medica para los menos afortunados. "Fighter, ¿Qué sucede?" La princesa llamo a la obviamente molesta scout.

Fighter se detuvo al oír la voz de la princesa. "Disculpe princesa; estaba distraída."

Kakyuu podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Fighter, por lo que supuso que su salida del área de construcción significaba que Fighter había estado discutiendo con las demás scouts, nuevamente. "No tienes por que disculparte. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída estos días?"

Fighter estuvo callada por un minuto antes de contestarle a su princesa; sabía que la causa de su distracción parecería una traición a la princesa, y ella nunca la traicionaría; por eso había dejado la Tierra. Star Fighter había jurado proteger a la Princesa Fireball, incluso al costo de su propia felicidad. "Solo estaba en desacuerdo con mis compañeras Starlights en algunos asuntos."

La princesa asintió, sabiendo, "Bueno, dejaré que te calmes, pero esta noche quiero que te reúnas conmigo en el nuevo altar en el que Healer y yo hemos trabajado todo el día. Te veré mas tarde, amiga."

Fighter hizo una leve reverencia mientras la princesa pasaba y entraba al edificio. Sus ojos se nublaron al pensar en su confrontación con Maker. Iría a darse un baño y tomaría una siesta antes de la reunión de esta noche. Entonces se sentiría mas relajada; se movió por los callejones para así evitar todo contacto humano. Rápidamente se encontró en el pequeño flat que compartía con sus otras dos Starlights, y se sintió agradecida que no había nadie en casa. Se quitó las ropas de trabajo y entró a la ducha; lavándose el sucio y el sudor. Su mente recordó otro baño que había tomado en la Tierra; la noche que trató de contarle todo a Serena, pero ChibiChibi los había interrumpido. Fighter cerró los ojos; no podía evitar pensar si la princesa de cabellos dorados de la Luna también pensaba en esos días. Fighter suspiro y cerró el agua; se secó y puso ropas holgadas antes de meterse en la cama.

Fighter sintió la oscuridad del sueño apoderarse de su cuerpo exhausto, y pronto sintió su mente volando. Miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que ya no era Star Fighter: Seiya Kou había regresado.

Seiya se movió y buscó a en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no estaba seguro porque la forma de Seiya había regresado a el. Pero no se estaba quejando, de alguna manera esta alta y delgada forma masculina se sentía correcta. Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad hacia una puerta distante, que emanaba luz por debajo. Cuando llego a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de poder siquiera tocarla. Seiya se sorprendió de ver quien estaba ahí esperando por el.


	2. Chapter 2

publicada 22/7/2011... traducida 24/7/2011

**En la Tierra.**

"Raye, no seas injusta. Serena puede tener amigos fuera de las senshi. Molly y Melvin eran sus amigos mucho antes de ella siquiera saber quienes éramos." Amy amonestó a la scout de pelo oscuro por sus críticas de que Serena no fuera al concierto del parque con ellas.

"Bueno, ella debió haberme dicho que tenia planes; así no hubiera gastado mi dinero en una entrada para ella." Discutió Raye.

"Raye, no somos sus padres ni sus jefes. Serena no tiene que confirmar su horario con nosotras." Respondió Lita.

"Hey chicas, ¡encontré nuestros asientos!" Mina gritó a varios pies de distancia, interrumpiendo a las otras tres scouts antes de que su conversación se intensificara. Las tres se movieron entre la multitud hasta donde Mina se encontraba; ella notó que Raye estaba mas tensa de lo usual. "¿Qué te pasa Raye? ¿Me perdí algo cuando fui a buscar los asientos?"

Amy contesto suavemente antes de que la irritada Raye pudiese responder, "Simplemente extrañamos a Serena hoy y estamos decepcionados de no poder compartir esta experiencia con ella."

"Cierto." Lita estuvo de acuerdo. Le sonrío a Raye, dejando que su amiga supiera que aunque no estaban de acuerdo con su opinión, todas entendían sus sentimientos.

"Bueno, como sea, ella se lo pierde. Solo espero que este grupo no sea tan malo. No ha habido una sola banda maravillosa desde que los Three Lights rompieron." Raye proclamo airosa.

Mina asintió añadiendo, "Estoy de acuerdo, los Three Lights eran los mejores. ¿Creen que algún día los volvamos a ver?"

Los ojos de Amy se suavizaron al responder, "Espero con todo mi corazón que los veamos de nuevo, pero no puedo permitirme a mi misma tener esperanza de que ocurra."

Alarmada, Lita miro a su amiga, "Amy, ¿estas bien? Suenas tan triste."

Amy asintió, luego bajó la cabeza para evitar contacto visual. Sabía que sus amigas entendían que aún estaba dolida; en realidad le había agradado Taiki, y se preguntaba si las Starlights se hubiesen quedado, si ellos dos hubiesen sido más que solo compañeros de clases y amigos. Tenían tanto en común y se retaban mutuamente en tantos niveles, pero Taiki se había ido. Amy sabía que su corazón debía encontrar una forma de aceptar la verdad; sacudió la cabeza para olvidar por un instante el dolor y así disfrutar del grupo musical que estaba subiendo al escenario. Sintió que alguien apretó su mano, y vio los ojos de Mina brillando con el mismo dolor que ella trataba de disimular. Amy suspiro, "Mina, que poco sensible de mi parte, también debes estar dolida. Se cuanto admirabas a los Three Lights, y Yaten siempre tuvo un lugar especial en tu corazón."

Mina solo sonrío y miró al frente, "Amy, si creo que los veremos de nuevo. No puedo creer que pasaré el resto de mi vida sin mirar los ojos verdes de Yaten nuevamente." Mina permitió que su sonrisa se esfumara antes de continuar, "Además, no hay muchos hombres en esta galaxia o la próxima que me pueden callar con solo tocar mi hombro."

Amy apretó firmemente la mano de su amiga y asintió. Las dos scouts miraron hacia el escenario, inseguras de si su sueño sería realidad, pero sabiendo que juntas tendrían la fortaleza de enfrentar lo que el futuro les tuviese preparado.

**En otra parte de Tokio.**

Serena sonrío mientras se sentaba en la enorme frazada que sus dos amigos habían colocado en el centro del área verde del parque. Le entrego a Molly los bizcochos que su madre había horneado para el almuerzo del trío. Se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se veían Molly y Melvin. Esperaba que ella y Darien brillaran con esa clase de amor pronto. Había tratado de llamarlo para pedir su opinión sobre confesarle todo a sus dos amigos, pero había salido la contestadota. Le dejó el mensaje de que la llamara, pero aun no lo había hecho. Se preguntaba si él aun estaba molesto por la tonta discusión de anoche. Bueno, no estaba segura porque él no le había devuelto la llamada, pero estaba segura que sabría de el esta tarde. Abandonó sus pensamientos sobre Darien, debía enfocarse en sus dos amigos.

"Entonces Serena, ¿crees que tengamos clases juntas el próximo ano?" Molly le preguntó llena de esperanzas.

"Eso espero, así podré verte mucho mas que en este ultimo año escolar." Serena dijo, contenta. Había extrañado a su querida amiga en este último año; debió haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo de pasar tiempo con Molly en lugar de estar tan distraída con Seiya. Serena se detuvo a si misma; ahí estaba de nuevo, de alguna forma se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos otra vez.

"Melvin, ¿vas a tomar el trabajo que te ofrecieron en aquel laboratorio de investigación?" Molly volteó a preguntarle a su novio.

Melvin ajustó sus anteojos. "Bueno Molly, mi bizcochito de amor, aun no estoy seguro. Tuve otra oferta anoche de otro laboratorio, así que talvez espere a escuchar sus ofertas finales antes de decidir."

"Molly regresó su atención hacia Serena, "Le ofrecieron una posición de investigación en un laboratorio que crea perfumes. ¿No es emocionante?"

Serena asintió, "Si, especialmente si puede traerte muestras." Las dos chicas rieron y Melvin volteó los ojos. Serena sabía que su almuerzo sería divertido, igual que cuando estaban en la preparatoria, antes de que sus deberes como scout consumieran su vida. Se recostó un poco escuchando a Melvin contar sobre la otra oferta que le habían hecho ayer, disfrutando la calida luz del sol y la presencia de sus amigos.

**Del otro lado del universo en el mundo de los sueños.**

Seiya miró fijamente a la figura en la puerta. No podía contener su sorpresa, "ChibiChibi, ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi sueño pequeña?" Sintió como sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba cuando la pequeña niña lo miró y repitió su nombre. La siguió a través de la puerta cuando ella volvió a entrar. "¿A donde vamos?"

"Vamos" repitió ChibiChibi.

Seiya sonrío, incluso si era solo un sueño, había extrañado a la pequeña niña que le recordaba tanto a Serena. "Ya veo, tan adorable como siempre. De acuerdo, te seguiré, pero esta vez nada de pastel en la cara."

"Pastel en cara." Repitió la pequeña riendo.

Ambos caminaron por un pasillo, al final del cual había otra puerta, ella le indicó a Seiya que entrara. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y camino hacia dentro; se le corto la respiración al ver lo que le esperaba. Estaba viendo una versión más vieja de sí mismo, sentado en un sofá con una niña que se parecía a ChibiChibi, excepto que su pelo era de un rosa mas claro.

"Papi, ¿Qué es lo que tu y mami quieren contarme?" La niña preguntaba, sus brillantes ojos rojos mirando a su padre con adoración.

Seiya observó como su otro yo respondió, "Bien, ¿Por qué no tratas de ser paciente por unos momentos? Tu madre viene pronto con unas galletas y leche, y entonces sabrás todo."

"Yum, galletas." La niña exclamó con deleite.

"¿Escuché que alguien dijo galletas?" Cuestionó una voz sedosa desde la puerta, detrás de donde se encontraba Seiya. Se volteó a ver quien era y se encontró frente a frente con la chica que había estado tratando de borrar de sus pensamientos, Serena. Ella también era mayor, y aun más hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor que no había visto cuando estuvo en la Tierra con ella. Contuvo la respiración cuando ella paso a través de el.

El Seiya mayor, movió a la niña de pelo rosado de sus piernas y se levantó para ayudar a Serena con la bandeja de galletas y leche. "Bombón, ¿Qué te he dicho de esforzarte tanto?"

"Oh, por Dios, actúas como que nunca he hecho esto antes." Serena le respondió a su esposo, con una ceja levantada. "No necesito que me trates como una bebe, puedo cargar una bandeja de galletas y leche."

Seiya y el Seiya mayor ambos sonrieron ante la mirada retadora de esos ojos azules, y el Seiya del sueño respondió, "Claro esposa, pero si no me ofrecía me hubieras gritado por eso, así que estoy en una situación que no puedo ganar."

Seiya sintió que perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones; Serena era su esposa y esta niña era su hija. Era todo lo que había soñado, mientras estuvo con ella en la Tierra.

"Oh Seiya, aun no soy tan mala." Volteó los ojos al decir esto. Miró a la niña que estaba devorando las galletas. "Rini, papi te dijo que teníamos algo importante que hablar contigo. ¿Puedes dejar de comer por un segundo y escuchar a mami?" La niña soltó la galleta a medio morder y asintió. "Bien, papi y yo te vamos a dar un hermanito o una hermanita menor. ¿Qué opinas de eso?"

La niña los miró a ambos fijamente, "Bueno, creo que tendrás que hacer otra docena de galletas para las charlas familiares cuando llegue la bebe, si ella come tanto como nosotros tres."

Seiya observaba hipnotizado mientras su otro yo tomó la mano de Serena y ambos rieron de la niña, antes de envolverla en un gran abrazo. Miró hacia abajo para ver a ChibiChibi halando de su pantalón señalando a Serena, luego a él y finalmente a sí misma. Los ojos de Seiya se agrandaron al entender. "¿Eres nuestra hija?"

"Hija." Sonrío ChibiChibi.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "Esto es solo un sueño. ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto a mí mismo? Esto nunca sucederá."

Los pequeños ojos azules de ChibiChibi se nublaron, "No sueño no!"

Seiya se arrodilló junto a la pequeña niña, cuyos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, "No llores pequeña bombón."

Volteó al escuchar alguien decir su nombre, su otro yo se había levantado del sofá y ahora estaba frente a él, "Seiya, ella tiene razón. Esto es un sueño ahora, pero no tiene que serlo para siempre. Estas eligiendo dejar que tu sueño se desvanezca."

Seiya y el Seiya mayor se miraron fijamente, un momento de comprensión pasando entre ellos, y entonces sintió que el mundo que tenia delante comenzaba a mezclarse consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos antes de que el movimiento le afectara y al abrirlos Seiya se había ido, Star Fighter había regresado. Ella giro en la cama, cerrando los ojos de nuevo brevemente. ¿Si su visión había sido solo un sueño por que se sentía tan real? Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de ChibiChibi, susurrando, "Papi."

Star Fighter arrojó las sabanas lejos de ella y se levantó de la cama. El cielo había oscurecido, era tiempo de reunirse con su princesa.

**En la Tierra**

Serena bajó del autobús hacia la calle y respiró profundo mientras miraba hacia arriba al edificio de apartamentos que tenía enfrente. Darien había llamado y dijo que quería verla esta noche; dijo que tenían mucho que discutir. Después de la discusión de anoche, ella temía que él fuera a terminar con ella nuevamente. No sabia si podría soportarlo; se había sentido tan sola antes, _si no hubiese sido por Seiya_. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando: como podía pensar en Seiya cuando su relación con Darien estaba en problemas.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de Darien; había tocado esta puerta tantas veces en el pasado, ahora se preguntaba a sí misma porque estaba nerviosa de hacerlo. Sentía que algo sucedería esta noche, algo que alteraría el curso de su destino para siempre. Lentamente levantó la mano y tocó la puerta, exhalando cuando vio a Darien abrir la puerta sonriendo. Aparentemente su príncipe ya no estaba molesto por la discusión.

"Me alegra que estés aquí. Temía que luego de mi comportamiento de anoche fueras a rechazar mi invitación." Darien dijo, mientras tomaba el ligero abrigo que ella llevaba y lo colgaba detrás de la puerta.

Serena se quitó los zapatos, poniéndose las pantuflas rosadas que él guardaba para ella. "Oh Darien, deberías saberlo. Nunca te rechazaría. Entonces, ¿de que querías hablar?"

Darien sonrió, "Sígueme." La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la guió hacia la sala, donde había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas. Había esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas alrededor de la habitación y colocado un gran florero lleno ellos en el centro de la mesa de té, donde estaba preparada su comida. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a uno de los cojines, y tomó su lugar del otro lado de la mesa.

Los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lagrimas, "Darien, no sé que decir. Estoy tan contenta."

Darien le sonrío a su princesa, "Pensé que te gustaría. Quería que nuestra ultima noche juntos fuera memorable en todos los sentidos."

Serena sostuvo el aliento, "Darien ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás terminando conmigo?"

La cara de Darien se puso seria, "No, claro que no. Como tus padres no dejan que nos casemos; llame a Harvard, y me han permitido regresar. Quieren que este allá la semana próxima, mi avión parte mañana por la tarde."

Serena estaba sentada en el suave cojín mirando fijamente al hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa, con una sensación de deja vu terrible. Ella no podía creer que acababan de encontrar su camino el uno hacia el otro hace tan poco y él estaba planeando dejarla de nuevo. Serena sonrío valientemente mientras encontraba las palabras, "Darien, ¿Quién hubiera creído que eras capaz de dejarme sin habla dos veces en menos de diez minutos?" Se detuvo por un segundo cuando sintió que la voz le fallaba. Bajó la cabeza y contó hasta diez mentalmente antes de hablar nuevamente, "¿Puedo preguntar por qué me vas a dejar otra vez?"

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron levemente, "No estoy haciendo esto para herirte. Quería casarme contigo, pero parece que ese sueño ha sido puesto en espera. Así que tratare de realizar otro sueno: un sueno que tuve incluso antes de conocerte. Por favor entiende, yo te amo, pero esta decisión no es por ti, es por mi."

Serena dejo caer una lágrima de su ojo derecho, sin intentar limpiarla. "Darien, no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero siento que oponerme a ella seria egoísta de mi parte. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

Darien le sonrío gentilmente, "Bien, esta noche no vamos a ningún lado. Vamos a comer nuestra cena y planeo que te quedes aquí conmigo toda la noche, para reconfortarnos mutuamente."

Serena lo miró incierta, "¿Toda la noche?"

Darien tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, "Si mi princesa, la noche completa, porque aunque no estemos casados aún, algún día lo estaremos. Quiero asegurártelo mostrándote mi amor completamente."

Serena miró sus manos entrelazadas. No estaba segura de esta decisión, pero temía no acceder a ello. Talvez Darien tenía razón, de esta forma su amor seria verdaderamente completo.


	3. Chapter 3

**En Kinmoku**

Maker daba pasos frente al altar y Healer observaba a su compañera. Sabía que Maker estaba nerviosa porque al encontrarse con la princesa hace unas horas, luego del desacuerdo de Maker con Fighter, la princesa se veía tranquila; pero al pedirles asistencia a esta reunión, había algo en su tono de voz que hizo asustar a las dos Starlights.

Maker seguía dando pasos cuando Fighter entró al altar. Maker se detuvo y la miró fijamente. "Fighter, ¿eres tú la causa de esta reunión?"

Fighter arrugó las cejas al responder la mirada de su amiga, "No que yo sepa; me encontré con la princesa temprano hoy, y me pidió que viniera aquí esta noche."

"En realidad, todos somos parte de por qué las he llamado aquí esta noche."

Las tres Starlights hicieron una reverencia mientras la Princesa Fireball entraba. Lucía radiante en la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero su cara estaba gravemente seria.

Healer aclaró su garganta, "¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos ha llamado?"

La Princesa Kakyuu miró cuidadosamente a cada una de sus sailor scouts antes de responder. Su corazón sintió tristeza al notar la evidente tensión entre Maker y Fighter, ellas dos siempre habían sido muy unidas. Sabia que los tormentos de sus corazones las hacían enojarse entre ellas. "¿No han estado discutiendo entre ustedes? ¿No sienten una tensión entre ustedes desde que regresamos?"

Las tres bajaron la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojándose; su intención no había sido que la princesa se enterara de las discusiones.

Maker volteó hacia Fighter, "Te dije que esto era tu culpa."

"Mi culpa, ¿Cómo en Kinmoku crees que todas nuestras peleas son culpa mía? Tú eres la que no entiende mis sentimientos." Fighter se quejo al levantar la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amiga.

Maker estaba apunto de responder cuando la princesa levantó la mano para silenciarlas, "Esto no es culpa de nadie. Pero, ¿a qué sentimientos te refieres Fighter?"

Fighter bajó la mirada, avergonzada de haber revelado demasiado ante la princesa. "No es nada princesa. Prometo que trataré de no pelear mas con mis compañeras Starlights."

Los ojos de la Princesa Kakyuu se oscurecieron con ira, "No me agrada que mis amigas me mientan, Fighter."

Fighter retuvo la respiración y dio un paso atrás al ver la furia en los ojos de la princesa.

"Fighter, ya no puedes pretender que tu corazón está completo aquí en Kinmoku, porque no lo está. Estos sentimientos, ¿no son los que sientes por la Princesa de la Luna que dejamos en la Tierra?"

Fighter estaba tratando de hallar las palabras, cuando Healer respondió por ella.

"Si princesa, son los sentimientos que nos han estado separando. La inhabilidad de Fighter para olvidar a esa terrestre insignificante es la causa de nuestra tensión."

Maker asintió, de acuerdo con Healer.

La furia de la princesa creció con estas palabras; caminó hacia delante y colocó una mano en el hombro de Healer. "Dije que no me mientan, Healer. Maker y tú saben que la lucha que tienen contra sus propios sentimientos son la causa de su ira equivocada contra los sentimientos que destrozan a su amiga."

Maker y Healer se miraron mutuamente, pero fue Fighter quien respondió, "Ellas tienen razón princesa, que nuestros sentimientos hacia personas de otro planeta son insignificantes porque nunca llevarán a los sueños que pudimos haber tenido con respecto a aquellas que dejamos atrás."

La princesa inclinó la cabeza ligeramente ante estas palabras, su ira disipándose. "¿Y si pudieras ser Seiya nuevamente y ver a Sailor Moon?"

Fighter sintió como una lagrima caía de sus ojos, "No puedo responder esa pregunta sin sonar como una traidora para usted."

La princesa sonrío ante estas palabras, "Fighter, Maker, Healer. Ustedes viajaron a través de la galaxia para salvarme. Se enfrentaron a Galaxia solas, sabiendo que probablemente morirían y arrancaron sus propios corazones para dejar a las mujeres que los conquistaron en el planeta rural llamado Tierra. Nunca dudaría su amor y devoción hacia mi, pero como su amiga, quiero que sus sueños se hagan realidad."

Maker suspiro, "Princesa, ¿qué esta diciendo?"

La Princesa Kakyuu permitió que su expresión se tornara seria, para que sus scouts no dudaran lo que estaba a punto de decir, "Regresaremos a la Tierra, mañana. Nos quedaremos allí por uno o varios meses, hasta que sus corazones les muestren donde deben estar, la Tierra o Kinmoku."

Fighter, cuyos ojos se habían iluminado ante las palabras de su princesa, bajó la cabeza, "Princesa, no importa donde este mi corazón; no podría ser feliz sin saber que usted está protegida."

Healer y Maker asintieron de acuerdo, pero la princesa no había terminado, "Claro, por lo cual, si deciden permanecer en la Tierra al final de la visita, será su misión encontrar un reemplazo adecuado para su posición. Ahora, no discutan más con su princesa. Les diría que se fueran a empacar, pero no tienen ropas de hombre, así que nuestra primera misión será ir de compras. Y quiero que canten de nuevo, como los Three Lights."

Las tres senshi asintieron e hicieron una reverencia cuando se iban, dirigiéndose a su apartamento para dormir antes del viaje de mañana. Mientras salían del altar, Fighter giró la cabeza hacia las estrellas, talvez no era demasiado tarde, talvez su sueno si podría ser realidad.

**En la Tierra, el sol amarillo salía marcando el comienzo de un nuevo dia.**

El aeropuerto estaba muy lleno, Serena trataba de mantener el paso de Darien mientras él avanzaba en la multitud sin aparente dificultad.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida correspondiente y volteó a ver a Serena. "Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Trata de no estar tan triste Serena. Todo estará bien." Dijo él mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla.

"Darien, sé que es egoísta, pero no te vayas. No puedo dejar atrás este sentimiento de que si me dejas ahora; no volveremos a encontrarnos." Serena le rogó, toda su alma visible en sus grandes ojos azules.

Darien la regaño, "Serena, ya hablamos de esto esta mañana. Regresaré; esta vez no es como antes. Galaxia no va a tomar mi vida. Te llamaré cuando llegue y podemos escribirnos mutuamente. Solo desearía que fueras mejor con las computadoras para poder usar e-mail."

Serena bajo la cabeza, "Lo siento Darien. No puedo explicar este fuerte sentimiento, pero sé que tengo razón."

Darien sonrió, tratando de forzar a su princesa a hacer lo mismo, "¿No dijiste anoche que sentiste que había nacido otra estrella? Eso fue el sentimiento de nuestro amor siendo unificado. Podemos sobrevivir a esto. Pero tengo que irme ahora." Beso sus labios suavemente y comenzó a alejarse.

Serena sintió algo que se hundía en su pecho; no sabía como, pero estaba segura de que no lo vería de nuevo en un largo tiempo. "Darien, te amo." Pero, él ya estaba perdido en el ruido de la multitud. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al chocar con alguien. "Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba." Le dijo entre murmullos a la persona que la tomó del brazo cuando ella intentó alejarse.

"Serena, ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Por qué no están contigo?" Amara dijo con preocupación. "No deberías estar pasando por esto sola, preciosa."

Serena se dejó caer en los brazos de la muchacha masculina. "Oh Amara. No quería molestarlas con mis problemas. Ellas han estado disfrutando la paz que estamos experimentando y mas que nada, quería que siguieran sus propios sueños en lugar de preocuparse por los míos."

Amara abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que tenía en sus brazos; su princesa estaba herida y la incapacidad de eliminar su dolor estaba matando a la scout. "Vamos Serena, te llevaré a casa." Tomó la mano de Serena y la guió entre la multitud, ayudándola a subir a su carro. Amara se sentó frente al volante y miró hacia el lado; la Princesa de la Luna parecía estar en shock, esto no era bueno. Amara aceleró a través de la noche, pidiéndole mentalmente a Michelle que la escuchara y las encontrara en el templo de Raye.

"Amara, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Serena preguntó tranquilamente cuando se detuvieron frente al templo en el que Raye vivía. "Creía haberte dicho que no quería molestarlas."

Amara ignoró la pregunta y caminó hacia el otro lado del carro, ayudando a Serena a salir. "Princesa, ¿Cuándo entenderás? Tus problemas son también nuestros porque estamos dedicados a ti."

Serena bajo la cabeza, "Aprecio tu apoyo, pero siento como que siempre tengo los mismos problemas y debería aprender a resolverlos sola."

"Serena, siempre estaremos aquí para ti; eres nuestra amiga. Además, ¿no estarías tu ahí para nosotras también?" Dijo una voz demandante desde la entrada del templo.

Serena volteo para ver a Raye parada con las manos en la cintura. "¿Raye?"

Michelle salio de detrás de Raye, "Princesa, tú y Darien han sobrevivido peores cosas que esta, y esta vez te mantendremos cerca. No te sentirás sola, ni por un minuto."

"Todas estamos aquí para ti." Dijo Amy a la derecha de Serena, las demás scouts estaban a su lado asintiendo.

Serena dejó que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente, "Todas… Yo…"

Luna salió a la vista, "Esta bien Serena, lo sabemos."

Serena se despertó la mañana siguiente, con los ojos hinchados de llorar toda la noche. Escuchó alguien tocando la puerta.

Cuando no contestó su hermano abrió la puerta y entró la cabeza, "Hermana, ¿estas bien?"

Serena sollozó con la espalda hacia la puerta para que no viera sus ojos, "Si Sammy, estoy bien."

Sammy podía notar que ella trataba de no llorar. La había escuchado llorando toda la noche y había querido venir. Pero cuando salió de su habitación, su madre estaba en el corredor, lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por su cara ante el dolor de su hija, y le había dicho que no, Serena necesitaba desahogarse sola. Sammy había vuelto a la cama, y apretó los puños por la frustración de no poder hacer que su hermana se sintiera mejor. "Mamá dice que el desayuno está listo."

"Oh. En realidad no tengo hambre." Dijo Serena, lagrimas comenzando a caer a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por contenerlas.

Sammy abrió la puerta por completo y entró a la habitación, sentándose a su lado en la cama le tocó el hombro suavemente.

Ella volteó y lo miró.

El podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Oh hermana. Por favor dime que pasa." La hizo sentarse y la abrazó mientras lloraba en su hombro.

"Darien, se ha ido. Regresó a America ayer." Dijo Serena entre llantos.

"¿Qué? ¿Te dejó de nuevo?" Sammy gruno. No podía contener su ira mientras su hermana temblaba entre sus brazos.

"El quería ir a terminar sus estudios porque antes los suspendió." Dijo Serena tratando de defender a Darien.

"No lo defiendas." Dijo una voz firme desde la puerta.

Los dos jovenes Tsukino giraron para ver a su padre, Ken, parado en la puerta.

"El pudo haber tenido sus razones para irse, pero como tu padre, no puedo perdonar a un hombre que pide la mano de mi hija y al decirle que espere, se marcha." Ken declaro, su voz seria por la ira que se había acumulado en su interior al escuchar a su única hija llorar toda la noche.

"Padre, por favor." Serena rogó, mientras Sammy apretaba sus hombros brindándole apoyo.

"Ella tiene razón, Ken. Sammy, tú y tu padre vayan a comer. Yo hablaré con mi hija a solas." Dijo Ikuko firmemente, no dejando espacio para discusión por parte de los dos hombres de su vida. Ken volteó y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

Sammy abrazó a su hermana una última vez antes de marcharse, asintiendo con la cabeza a su madre cuando pasó junto a ella.

Ikuko cerró la puerta, luego caminó hacia delante y se sentó junto a Serena. Suavemente acarició el pelo dorado de su hija. "Sé que tu corazón esta herido, pero tienes que recordar que Darien no es la única persona en este mundo que te quiere y que depende del calor de tu corazón."

"Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo explicar este sentimiento de pérdida. A pesar de que Darien dice que lograremos que funcione."

"Necesitas tener fe en tu corazón de que todo va a funcionar de la forma que debe ser." Ikuko susurro mientras apretaba la mano de su hija. "Ahora, date un baño para refrescarte y por lo menos ven a tomarte un poco de jugo."

Serena acepto y limpió las lágrimas de su cara. Miro la fotografía de ella y Darien en el estante cerca de la cama y sonrío. Estaría escuchando de él pronto; su vuelo ya debía haber llegado a Nueva York y el estaría en el autobús camino a Harvard.

**Del otro lado del mundo…**

Darien bajó del autobús y miró el mapa del campus en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de ciencias, halando su equipaje. Debía reportarse en la oficina del Profesor Richardson, donde recibiría su habitación asignada. Detuvo a un estudiante que salía del edificio y le preguntó por la oficina y le agradeció antes de seguir. Llegó a una puerta de madera con el nombre Dr. Richardson escrito en el cristal.

"Adelante." Una voz áspera respondió cuando toco a la puerta.

Darien abrió la puerta y encontró un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y anteojos bifocales leyendo un libro de texto.

"Ah, tú debes ser Darien Chiba. Un placer conocerte, soy el Dr. Félix Richardson, director del Departamento de Ciencias de Harvard." El hombre extendió una mano, que Darien apreto ansiosamente.

"Dr. Richardson, es un honor. Le pido disculpas por lo que paso el año pasado y le agradezco esta segunda oportunidad."

El doctor sacudió la mano ante la disculpa. "Darien, ya hablamos de esto por teléfono. Eres un joven muy inteligente, pero tienes que estar preparado para el intenso trabajo; tendrás poco tiempo para otras cosas a parte de investigación y tareas. Si quieres tener éxito, eso debe ser tu enfoque principal. ¿Entiendes?"

Darien asintió, determinado a tener éxito en esto y a cumplir sus sueños a todo costo. "Entiendo Dr. Richardson, y prometo que no lo decepcionare."

"Magnífico, ahora vamos a conocer a tu compañera de investigación y de estudios. Ella apenas llego esta mañana." Dijo el doctor mientras guiaba a Darien hacia la puerta y a través de un corredor. Los dos hombres llegaron a una puerta señalizada 'Laboratorio de Investigación Avanzada' y la abrieron. "Sage, ¿estas aquí?"

"Si Dr. Richardson, aquí estoy."

Darien volteó hacia la voz y fue sorprendido al ver a una hermosa mujer. Su pelo rojo estaba atado detrás de su cabeza en un mono, tenía un lápiz encima de la oreja derecha y llevaba anteojos protectores, los que se quitó cuando el Dr. Richardson volvió a hablarle.

"Sage, este es Darien. Darien, ella es Sage. Ustedes dos estarán trabajando de cerca durante el verano y estarán juntos en clases cuando comience el semestre. Sage, Darien estara en el dormitorio junto al tuyo, ¿puedes por favor enseñarle donde esta? Y luego muéstrale el proyecto en el que quiero que trabajen."

"Claro doctor, será un placer." Dijo ella sonriendo a los dos hombres.

Darien toco su pecho justo encima de su corazón, no estaba seguro porque pero cuando ella sonrio su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido.

**De regreso en Tokio…**

Serena arrastraba los pies mientras caminaba por la calle. Se dirigía a la universidad para escuchar a Mina y Raye cantar con el grupo con el que habían estado trabajando durante el verano, en un programa especial para jóvenes que querían ser cantantes profesionales cuando crecieran. Las dos tenían voces tan lindas, Serena siempre se sentía mejor cuando las oía cantar. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar a Lita y Amy llamar su nombre. Luna, que había caminado delante de ella, corrió a acariciar las piernas de las otras dos scouts, saludándolas.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?" Preguntó Lita, preocupada por la tristeza que aun era evidente en los ojos de su amiga.

"Me siento un poco mejor luego de hablar con mi mamá esta mañana." Serena respondió honestamente. Su madre le había recordado la importancia de siempre tener fe en que sus sueños se harian realidad.

"Me alegra tanto oír eso. ¿Estas lista?" Amy dijo, sonriendo alentadoramente hacia su amiga.

"Si, estoy emocionada de oír a nuestras amigas cantar. Es un sueno hecho realidad para ellas asistir a este programa." Serena sonrío dijo contestando la sonrisa de Amy. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez desde que Darien se había marchado que su sonrisa era genuina y no forzada.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde. Artemis dijo que nos guardaría asientos." Dijo Luna, caminando hacia la universidad. Las otras tres siguieron detrás de ella. Llegaron al auditorio y tomaron los asientos en los que se encontraba Artemis.

"Hola chicas. Serena me alegra tanto verte esta mañana." Dijo Artemis sonriendo a la princesa, quien le correspondió la sonrisa para luego acariciar su cabeza con carino.

Mina y Raye saludaron a sus amigas desde el escenario, y todos hicieron silencio cuando el encargado del programa subió al escenario.

"Hola a todos. Tengo un anuncio muy emocionante que hacer. Acaban de avisarme que los Three Lights se van a reunir como grupo y están aquí hoy." Dijo el pequeño hombre casi calvo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción que sentía por compartir estas noticias.

"¿Qué?" Gritaron todos en la sala.

Las scouts se miraron unas con otras. Las Starlights habían vuelto, ¿Qué quería decir esto?


	4. Chapter 4

**Detrás del escenario…**

"¿Seiya, que ocurre?" Taiki cuestionó a su amigo que estaba nerviosamente arreglando su traje y halando su largo pelo. "¿Aun no te acostumbras al cuerpo?"

"No Taiki, no es eso. Estoy nervioso, por cantar de nuevo; ha pasado mucho tiempo." Respondió Seiya, sus ojos azules perdidos en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en las razones que habían tenido para convertirse en ídolos la primera vez, antes de irse de la Tierra. Habían actuado porque estaban llamando a su princesa, que había desaparecido. Ahora, cantaban para averiguar a donde pertenecían sus corazones.

"¿Creen que la princesa estará bien sin nosotros en este planeta?" Yaten preguntó preocupado.

Taiki acaricio su barbilla por un momento, considerando las palabras de su amigo, "Si, creo que estará a salvo. Ella no arriesgaría su seguridad de nuevo, especialmente después que finalmente reconstruimos Kinmoku. Vino a la Tierra para conocer su forma de vida y entender sus culturas, ciencias y gobiernos. Quiere ser la mejor soberana que pueda ser y espera adquirir sabiduría para ayudarla en ese sueño."

Yaten asintió. "Creo que tienes razón Taiki, tratare de no preocuparme."

Taiki río, "Lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte es si Mina tiene novio o no."

Yaten miró fijamente a Taiki, "Hum, entonces tu deberías preocuparte de que un chico mas atractivo e inteligente enamorara a Amy mientras no estabamos."

Los ojos de Taiki se nublaron, "¿Crees que es posible que eso haya pasado en tan poco tiempo?"

Seiya hablo calmadamente, "Siempre existe la posibilidad, pero no creo que esas dos olvidaran sus sentimientos por ustedes tan rápidamente. Al menos ellas tenían sentimientos por ustedes, ustedes no estaban solos en su amor por ellas."

Yaten miró a su amigo, alarmado por el dolor que era evidente en su voz, "Seiya, que poco sensible de nosotros. Tu ya sabes que Serena tiene a otro."

Seiya asintió, "Lo sé, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo. Debo saber que ella está verdaderamente feliz, y entonces la podré dejar ir de verdad."

Taiki y Yaten asintieron comprendiendo, su amigo amaba a esta chica más que a nadie, siempre había sido evidente.

"Todos cantaremos y encontraremos los verdaderos caminos de nuestros corazones." Seiya dijo, sonriéndoles a sus amigos de forma alentadora.

Taiki asintió determinado. "Si."

Yaten sonrio levemente estando de acuerdo.

Los tres escucharon gritos desde el escenario y supieron que el director del programa debía haberles dicho de su regreso.

La sonrisa de Yaten creció. "Bueno, creo que es hora de ser ídolos de nuevo."

Taiki río, "Si, y esta vez no tires a la basura tus cartas de amor."

Yaten le regaló una sonrisa picara, "Espero que Mina sienta celos y lo haga por mi."

Los tres caminaron a través de la cortina hacia el escenario. Sonrieron mientras las luces los cegaron y no pudieron contener su sorpresa cuando las luces disminuyeron y en el grupo ante ellos estaban Raye y Mina en primera fila. Yaten no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Mina.

"Yaten." Susurró Mina suavemente.

El director del programa estaba caminando hacia ellos, dándoles las manos y agradeciéndoles por su presencia. Le hacia preguntas, y al parecer no notaba que Yaten no había abandonado la mirada de Mina. Les pregunto si podían cantar su antiguo éxito para ellos. Yaten por fin dejo de mirar a Mina y asintió junto con los demás, aceptando la petición.

Los tres estaban a punto de cantar cuando escucharon a Raye gritar, "¡Serena!" Todos giraron para ver a la chica de pelo oscuro correr pasillo arriba hacia donde su amiga se había desmayado.

Seiya lo vio todo en cámara lenta, y antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, había saltado del escenario y estaba corriendo hacia la chica. "Bombón." Susurro suavemente mientras la tomaba de los brazos de Raye y Lita y apretaba contra su pecho. Se levanto cargándola para sacarla del auditorio, cuando fue detenido por una voz enojada.

"Aléjate de ella." Dijo Amara amenazadoramente desde la entrada del auditorio.

"Amara, por favor no." Serena dijo débilmente desde los brazos de Seiya, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

"Amara, la escuchaste. Ahora, déjame pasar. Nuestro autobús de tour esta justo afuera, puedo recostarla para que descanse." Seiya dijo, mirando fijamente a la muchacha masculina que tenia en frente.

Amara se hizo a un lado, pero siguió a Seiya por la puerta. Es resto de las scouts y las otras dos Starlights no se quedaron atrás. Seiya cariñosamente cargó a Serena hasta el autobús y la coloco en el sofá. Amara subió y se sentó a en la mesa del otro lado; su aguda mirada nunca abandonó a Seiya, mientras el caminó hacia la parte de atrás y regresó con una toalla húmeda para presionarla contra su frente. Luna había subido al sofá, junto a Serena.

"Luna, ¿Qué le pasa?" Seiya cuestionó a la constante compañera de Serena.

"Creo que ella no ha comido lo suficiente en las ultimas veinticuatro horas." Luna dijo cuidadosamente.

"Serena, no comer suficiente. Debe estar realmente enferma. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital." Taiki dijo desde la puerta. Se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la mirada de Seiya, y volvió a salir.

"Iré a buscarle algo de comer." Amy se ofreció y volteó para irse cuando Luna expreso consentimiento.

"Um, yo ire contigo." Taiki agregó nerviosamente.

"De acuerdo, vamos." Amy le sonrío a Taiki, causandole un ligero tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

**Harvard…**

Darien abrió la puerta de su habitación y halo la maleta. Volteo hacia Sage, que esperaba en la puerta. "¿Ya desempacaste?"

Sage se hecho a reír, "¿Estas bromeando? Cuando vi el listado de los proyectos que el Dr. Richardson tenía para nosotros solo para esta semana, me puse a trabajar de inmediato."

"¿Tan mal está?" Dijo Darien pasando sus dedos entre su oscuro pelo. Mas le valía regresar al laboratorio con Sage inmediatamente y empezar a trabajar; podía llamar a Serena mas tarde. A pesar de que aqui era de noche, a penas era de tarde allá, así que ella probablemente estaba con sus amigas divirtiéndose. "Bueno, aun nos quedan unas cuantas horas en el día. ¿Regresamos al laboratorio?"

Sage lo miro sorprendida, "¿Estas seguro que estas listo para todo esto luego de un viaje tan largo?"

Darien le sonrió a la pelirroja, "¿Por qué? ¿Me estas retando?"

Sage sonrío, "Nah, solo reto a los oponentes merecedores."

Darien suprimió una carcajada y la siguió a través de la puerta hacia el laboratorio. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y se ajustó al suyo al llegar a su lado. "Entonces, ¿tienes mucha confianza en ti misma?"

Sage miró fijamente hacia delante, "Claro que si. Una persona debe tener confianza en si misma para ser exitosa."

Darien miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo nocturno, "Me gustaría que mi novia pensara como tú. A ella siempre le falta confianza en si misma, provocando que me cuestione a mi y a nuestra relación. Pero, sé que en el fondo tiene una fe inquebrantable en las personas a su alrededor."

Sage lo miró con pena, "No se que decir. Siento que tengas que soportar lo de su falta de confianza, pero estoy segura que te quiere mucho y tiene buenas intenciones."

Darien sonrío, "No lo sientas. Y sí tiene buenas intenciones. Ella tiene el corazón mas dulce de todos los que conozco; pero es muy joven. La diferencia de edad y de maduraez han causado muchos problemas en nuestra relación últimamente." Darien se detuvo, sintiéndose sonrojar. "No sé por que te he contado todo eso. Te conozco hace menos de una hora."

Sage sonrío ampliamente, "No te disculpes. Es bueno que sientas que puedes confiar en mi; seremos buenos amigos, trabajando de cerca tanto tiempo. Necesitamos poder contar y depender el uno del otro."

Darien la miró discretamente; ella parecía poseer la misma calidez de espíritu que Serena, y le agradaba tener una compañera de investigaciones con una perspectiva tan brillante de la vida.

**Regresando al otro lado del mundo…**

"Amy, ¿Qué crees que debemos comprarle a Serena?" Taiki le preguntó mientras caminaba junto a ella, cargando un canasto que había recogido en la entrada de la tienda.

Amy mentalmente se ordenó a si misma sonar calmada al responderle, a pesar que desde que él salió al escenario, su corazón no había dejado de latir a toda velocidad, "Bueno, creo que algo de jugo y talvez algunas meriendas que tengan tanto vitaminas como azúcar."

Taiki suspiró internamente porque Amy no parecía alterada en lo mas mínimo por su regreso, de hecho ni siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos. "Eso es probablemente mejor. Ella es tu amiga, así que te dejaré escoger la comida. Solo seré tu mula de carga."

Amy río ante este comentario, "Oh, seguro tu estatus de ídolo no ha sido reducido al punto de mula de carga."

Taiki sonrío, finalmente había logrado hacerla reír, talvez aun había esperanzas, "Bueno, hemos estado fuera del escenario por un tiempo. Y nuestro ultimo concierto fue medio…"

"¿Explosivo?" Amy dijo, sus ojos nublándose ante el recuerdo.

"Horrorífico es lo que iba a decir, pero me asegurare de decirle a nuestro publicista que use 'explosivo', suena mucho mejor." Taiki bromeó tratando de devolver la sonrisa a la cara de Amy. Cuando la mirada sombría no abandono sus ojos, continuó, "Amy, nos fuimos tan repentinamente. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte…" Taiki fue interrumpido cuando alguien mencionó el nombre de Amy.

"¿Amy? ¡Amy, si eres tu!" Taiki y Amy voltearon a ver a un atractivo joven de pelo oscuro, aproximadamente de su edad.

"¿Greg?" Amy gritó de emoción mientras corría hacia el muchacho y lo abrazaba.

"Si, soy yo. No puedo creer que no te haya visto en dos años. Luces maravillosa." Dijo Greg mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Taiki caminó hacia ellos y aclaró su garganta, "Hola. Soy Taiki."

Amy se sonrojo, "Discúlpenme por ser descortés. Taiki este es Greg, un viejo y querido amigo. Greg el es Taiki un querido amigo que también acaba de regresar a la ciudad."

Greg le dio la mano a Taiki antes de regresar su atención hacia Amy. "Iba a llamarte. Solo nos mudamos hace dos días, así que he estado ocupado ayudando a mis padres a desempacar. Estaré yendo a la secundaria contigo en el otoño, y esperaba que pudieras mostrarme los alrededores."

Amy río, "Claro Greg. Deberías saber que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no tienes que pedírmelo."

Para molestia de Taiki, Greg tomó a Amy de las manos, "Me alegra tanto que podamos compartir nuestras vidas de nuevo. ¿Podríamos ir a comernos un helado mañana?"

Taiki aclaró su garganta, "Amy, ¿no crees que debemos regresar con Serena?"

Amy volvió su atención hacia Taiki y le sorprendió la ira visible en sus ojos, "Por supuesto, tienes razón Taiki. Greg, llámame, ¿aun tienes mi numero?"

"Si, lo guardé con tu foto todos estos años. Te llamaré esta noche. Espero que Serena se sienta mejor. Salúdalas a ella y a las demás de mi parte." Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Taiki estaba llegando al mostrador cuando Amy lo alcanzó. "Taiki, ¿Qué sucede? Pareces molesto conmigo."

"Nada" Taiki murmuró fríamente.

Amy fue silenciada por su repentina frialdad; la estaban pasando tan bien antes de que Greg llegara. Los ojos de Amy brillaron: podría ser que Taiki estuviera celoso de Greg, si era cierto ella lo aclararía todo. "Taiki, siento haberte dejado fuera de la conversación y haberme tomado tanto tiempo. Greg es un viejo amigo, pero nada más. No debí haber durado tanto hablando con el mientras Serena me necesitaba."

Taiki se suavizó un poco, "No, Amy, yo lo siento. No fue mi intención sonar tan frío. Creo que estaba disfrutando tener todo tu atención para mi solo por primera vez y no me gusto que nos interrumpieran."

Amy se sonrojó ante estas palabras, "Bien, ¿Qué tal si luego que Serena se sienta mejor y regrese a casa, vamos a la cafetería por un refresco? Puedes contarme como fue la reconstrucción de tu hogar en estos últimos meses."

Taiki sonrío mientras levantaba las bolsas en sus manos, "Eso me gustaría mucho."

**Mientras tanto, en el autobús de los Three Lights…**

Serena se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos; le dolía la cabeza y tenia la visión borrosa. "Ah, debo haber estado soñando."

Escuchó una riza varonil, "Eso es lo que dicen la mayoría de las chicas cuando se desmayan al verme."

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de repente; no era un sueño: Seiya estaba ahí, inclinado hacia ella. "¿Seiya?"

"Si Bombón. Soy yo." Le respondió Seiya con voz seductora mientras tomaba su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

Sintió una calida sensación en todo su cuerpo al ver a su amigo, "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

Antes de que Seiya pudiese responder, otra voz, con cierto tono acido, interrumpió, "Eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero saber. ¿Por qué diablos regresaron?" Amara miró fijamente a Seiya, quien le respondía la mirada con igual animo.

Serena interrumpió antes que empezaran a discutir, "Amara, me duele la cabeza, por favorno hagamos esto ahora. ¿Podrías salir y darme un minuto o dos para hablar con Seiya?"

Amara estaba a punto de discutir con su princesa, pero al ver lo pálida que estaba Serena, lo pensó en mejor no iniciar una pelea con Seiya y solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

Serena trató de sentarse pero, inmediatamente lo intento la vista comenzó a darle vueltas por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, Seiya le puso un brazo alrededor y la ayudó a sentarse, colocando una almohada a su espalda para soporte. "Gracias, Seiya. Estoy muy sorprendida de verte aquí. ¿Esta todo bien?"

Seiya miro fijamente sus ojos azules. Eran exactamente como él los recordaba, pero notó que su brillo había disminuido, igual que aquel día en el techo de la escuela cuando no había recibido respuesta a su petición de reemplazar a cierto chico. "Todo está bien. La princesa quería regresar y estudiar en una universidad respetable de la Tierra, y quería que cantáramos de nuevo, así que aquí estamos."

"Ya veo, entonces por eso regresaron." Dijo suavemente, sin mirarlo.

"No, yo vine para asegurarme de que seas feliz." El respondió, tomando su barbilla y levantándola para que sus ojos estuvieran mirándolo a él. "Entonces, Bombón, ¿eres feliz?"

Serena no podía liberarse de la atracción que sentía hacia la mirada de Seiya. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. "Supongo que estoy tan feliz como puedo estar por el momento."

"Estas evadiendo la pregunta, Bombón." La regañó por su evasividad.

"No tengo fuerzas para hablar de eso ahora." Dijo Serena, rogándole con los ojos que no la cuestionara más.

"De acuerdo, escapas por ahora, pero vamos a hablar pronto y a enterarnos de lo que esta pasando en la vida de ambos." Le dijo mientras le mostraba la sonrisa que derretía los corazones de todas sus fans, pero Seiya solo estaba interesado en derretir el corazón de una chica: esta pequeña rubia pálida cuya mano sostenía.

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron y entro Amy con Taiki y la comida. Seiya se puso de pie, dejando ir la mano de Serena. Le indicó a Amy que se ocupara de ella y salió afuera, donde todos los demás estaban esperando. Serena suspiró cuando Amy comenzó a sermonearle sobre tener mas cuidado consigo misma. "De acuerdo, me cuidare mas."

La voz de Amy se tornó seria, "No Serena, pareces querer atormentarte mas de lo necesario. Darien no se ha ido para siempre, sabrás de él mas tarde. Así que por favor, te lo ruego, deja de hacerle daño a tu cuerpo. No soportamos verte sufrir."

Taiki agudizó el oído al escuchar las noticias de que Darien se había ido. Se preguntó si Seiya sabia que su competencia no estaba presente. Se disculpó y salió del autobús, hacia donde estaban los demás. Volteo hacia Raye, "Raye, ¿A dónde fue Darien que tiene a Serena tan alterada?" Taiki juzgó por la reacción de Seiya, volteando en plena conversación con Yaten, que no sabía de la ausencia de Chiba.

Raye suspiró, "Darien se marchó ayer para ir a estudiar fuera, para reponer el tiempo perdido el año pasado. En Harvard aceptaron que regresara."

"¡Harvard!" Yaten exclamó en shock.

Taiki continuó antes de que Yaten dijera algo que no debía, "Ah, ya veo. Entonces Serena esta molesta por esta decisión."

Mina intervino, "Si, esta devastada porque esta vez le pidió que se quedara."

Amara amonestó a las dos Inner Scouts, luego de ver la reacción de Seiya ante las palabras de Raye y Mina, "Ustedes dos necesitan cerrar sus bocas. No es asunto de ellos lo que pase en la vida de Serena."

Raye y Mina bajaron la cabeza, avergonzadas por las palabras de Amara, talvez habían dicho demasiado. Pero una dulce voz desde el autobús hizo que las volvieran a levantar.

"Amara, ellos tres son nuestros amigos. Por favor, no estoy molesta con Raye o Mina por tratar de explicarles porque estoy tan mal. Simplemente me hubiera gustado decirles yo misma." Serena dijo, mirando a Seiya intensamente a los ojos.

Ahora Seiya entendía; ella estaba dolida porque Darien la había dejado de nuevo. El asintió, dejándole saber que entendía porque había sido muy doloroso hablar de eso cuando se sentía tan débil. "Bombón, lo siento."

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Amara se acercó y coloco un brazo alrededor de ella, "Vamos Serena, te llevaré a casa, para que descanses y recibas esa llamada de Darien."

Serena le dió su consentimiento débilmente y murmuró una despedida mientras era guiada por Amara. Miró atrás hacia el grupo y vio los ojos de Seiya; él le sonrío, lo que de alguna forma le dejó saber que entendía la sobreprotección de Amara.

**La casa Tsukino…**

Serena estaba recostada de las almohadas de su cama; mirando fijamente el teléfono. Apenas se había alejado de el en los últimos días. Se sentía tan débil que su madre la había obligado a guardar cama y estaba vigilando su alimentación, pero Serena no había estado comiendo suficiente y sus huesos se estaban haciendo más notorios. Sonrío ligeramente cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Su cabello dorado caía libremente a sus espaldas, porque no había tenido la fuerza para arreglarlo en su estilo acostumbrado. "Mamá, estoy bien. Aun no he terminado el te que me trajiste hace un rato."

"Si es así, creo que es bueno que no traiga te, solo flores." Seiya dijo en su usual tono arrogante mientras entraba a su habitación.

"¡Seiya!" Serena gritó ante la vergüenza de que el ídolo la viera sentada en pijamas con el pelo desarreglado. Instintivamente levantó las manos para tratar de arreglarlo algo, pero se detuvo cuando él se sentó de repente en su cama, obligándola a bajar las manos.

"Me gusta verte así. Te hace vulnerable, lo que me da la ventaja a mi." Dijo, sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente. "Entonces, he estado en la ciudad por cuatro días, y tu, Bombón, te has estado escondiendo de mi todo este tiempo."

Serena se apartó de la intensa mirada del chico a su lado. No sabía como decirle a nadie que Darien aun no la había llamado; solo había dejado un mensaje con su madre el otro día diciendo que había llegado a salvo. "Seiya, yo…" Se detuvo, si le decía a Seiya ahora, se desmoronaría otra vez.

"Está bien. Sé que solo estas asustada de no poder resistirme, así que te has ocultado aquí en esas adorables pijamas de conejito." Dijo Seiya, mostrando su sonrisa carismática.

"Ah, eres tan idiota a veces." Serena dijo, su sangre hirviendo ante su arrogancia.

"Hmm, bueno, este idiota te va llevar a cenar esta noche, así que levántate y toma una ducha. Yo no puedo ser visto con una chica desarreglada y mal oliente." Seiya dijo ignorando el próximo insulto que ella trataba de decir.

"¿Y si me rehúso?" Le respondió

"En ese caso, mal oliente o no, te arrastraré conmigo, en tu ropa de dormir si es necesario. Así que, tu decides." Dijo él, en un tono que la dejo saber que hablaba en serio.

"Eres imposible."

"Ja, tomaré eso como un halago. Nos vemos en tres horas, Bombón. Ponte un vestido." Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Serena se quedó sentada allí por un minuto, luego decidió que se había estado lamentando y eso no había hecho que Darien llamara mas pronto. A pesar que el había dicho que la llamaría, ella había intentado llamarlo, pero había salido la contestadora, así que le dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo extrañaba y que esperaba que sus estudios estuviesen yendo bien. También le había escrito una carta esta mañana, contándole sobre el regreso de los Three Lights. No había mencionado la parte de su desmayo, no quería preocuparlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Hola!...Se que deben odiarme y querer mantenerme alejada de ff, desterrarme o algo asi, y no tengo excusa que darles. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actualice la ultima vez, asi que prometo darles las proximas actualizaciones bien rapido. Debo aprovechar ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre en mis manos. Y por ahi estoy trabajando en algo propio tambien, asi que talvez las sorprenda. Pero bueno, no las entretengo mas…

Luces!

Camara!

Accion!

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Serena se quedó sentada allí por un minuto, luego decidió que se había estado lamentando y eso no había hecho que Darien llamara mas pronto. A pesar que el había dicho que la llamaría, ella había intentado llamarlo, pero había salido la contestadota, así que le dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo extrañaba y que esperaba que sus estudios estuviesen yendo bien. También le había escrito una carta esta mañana, contándole sobre el regreso de los Three Lights. No había mencionado la parte de su desmayo, no quería preocuparlo.

**Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad**

"Aún no puedo creer que hayan regresado." Exclamó Raye, mientras barría el polvo de la terraza del templo donde vivia con su abuelo.

"Lo sé; ahora que han regresado, me siento como si nunca se hubieran ido." Respondió Lita.

"Y entonces, Amy, ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Taiki?" Le pregunto Raye, con una sonrisa picara.

Amy se sonrojó, "Bueno, no sé si lo llamaría cita, pero la pasamos bien. Hablamos por horas, hasta que Yaten y Seiya llegaron y tuvieron que irse a ensayar."

"A mi me parece una cita." Lita dijo, sonriendo ante la expresión de felicidad que tenia su amiga al hablar de Taiki.

"Y, ¿Dónde esta Mina?" Amy preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Creo que tenía práctica de voleibol." Aclaró Raye.

"Oh, pensé que talvez estaba con Yaten." Dijo Amy pensativamente.

"Exacto. Cualquiera pensaría que esos dos ya deberían haber salido juntos; el no podía quitarle los ojos de encima el otro dia que estábamos en el escenario." Raye dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como si la posición fuera a facilitarle la respuesta de por que Mina y Yaten aun no se habían visto en privado.

"Apenas si se hablaron cuando estábamos fuera del autobús. Nada mas se miraban y se sonrojaban, algo que no es para nada lo que Mina acostumbra." Añadió Lita.

"Amy, así que cuando te llame ayer por la tarde y no estabas, ¿te encontrabas con Taiki?" Pregunto Raye picaramente. Nada haria que su amiga espara del chisme.

Amy bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó profundamente. "Bueno, eh, en realidad, estaba, eh, con Greg."

"¡Greg!" Lita y Raye gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, de hecho, Taiki y yo nos encontramos con él en la tienda el otro día, cuando comprábamos para Serena. El llamó esa misma noche, así que hicimos planes para ayer por la tarde." Amy dijo, tratando de evitar las enormes miradas de sus amigas.

"Amy, ¿dos chicos a la vez? ¿Quién lo pensaría?" Lita sonaba sorprendida.

"Hmmm, talvez sí hay algo en todos esos estudios de ella. Talvez yo podría estudiar para conseguir dos chicos lindos a la vez…" Raye pensó en voz alta.

Amy volteó los ojos, "No estoy saliendo con dos chicos a la vez. Los dos son mis amigos. Ninguno de ellos ha indicado querer ser nada mas que eso; aunque, realmente desearía que Taiki lo hiciera."

Lita puso sus brazos alrededor de su amiga para confortarla, "Estoy segura que le gustas a Taiki, sólo se paciente, a pesar de ser una gran estrella, talvez se sienta inseguro de acercarse a una chica que realmente le guste."

Amy sonrío, alentada por las palabras de su amiga. "Bueno, talvez mañana lo llame yo a él."

"Buena idea, ahora vayamos a comer algo, estoy que me muero." Dijo Raye soltando la escoba y tocándose el estomago.

**Un poco mas tarde en el gimnasio de la Preparatoria Crossroads**

"Wow, Jamie, estoy molida." Mina dijo, dejándose caer en el suelo del gimnasio y sonriéndole al lindo chico de pelo oscuro al otro lado de la red.

Jamie rió, "Bueno, bueno, ¿te rindes tan fácil?"

"Ooo, vamos capitán esclavizador. Descansa conmigo, y luego haremos otro set." Se quejó Mina, mientras pestañada repetidamente al bien parecido co-capitán de su equipo, que se había acercado a ella.

"Tengo una mejor idea, perezosa. Tu te levantas, hacemos un set mas, y entonces, te llevaré a tomar unas sodas." Jamie dijo sonriéndole a la hermosa rubia.

"Hmm, decisiones, decisiones. OK, ¿quien puede rechazar unas sodas gratis?" Mina dijo, dándole la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie, lo que el hizo rapidamente.

Ambos jugaron un poco mas al voleibol, seguían moviéndose mas rápido, obligándose el uno al otro a esforzarse mas y llegar al limite, al terminar el set caminaron hacia la red y se dieron la mano. Entonces, Mina dijo, "Voy a darme un baño, y espero que estés listo cuando salga para ir por esa soda."

Jamie rió y asintió con la cabeza, luego trotó hacia el vestidor de chicos a darse un baño rápido. "No tardes mucho o mañana te obligaré a hacer cuatro sets extra."

"No es cierto." Mina gritó y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestidor de chicas. Se quitó las ropas sudadas y entró a la ducha. Rápidamente se lavó el pelo y le puso algo de acondicionador. Saliendo de la ducha, rápidamente se secó el cuerpo y luego el pelo, acomodándolo en su forma acostumbrada, parcialmente recogido. Lanzó la ropa sucia en su bolso y salió del vestidor. Cuando entró al pasillo esperando ver a Jamie, se quedó sin aliento ante quien la esperaba, "Yaten."

Yaten sabia que Mina estaba practicando voleibol en el verano; la había escuchado decirle a Amara lo mucho que había mejorado ahora que ella y el capitán estaban trabajando juntos durante la semana. Yaten necesitaba hablar con ella; ella apenas le había hablado el otro día, así que no estaba seguro si sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, o si en realidad ella había sentido algo por él: en un momento ella había tratado de enamorar a todos los Three Lights, pero de alguna manera él había pensado que era especial para ella. Su mente viajó a la competencia de ídolos; su confrontación por su presencia en el concurso. Ella le llega de una manera que mas nadie habia logrado hacerlo antes. Cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre, dudó si haber venido aquí había sido lo correcto, "Ah, hola Mina."

"¿Que te trae a la escuela tan tarde?" Dijo Mina, incierta sobre por que el objeto de su afecto estaba parado allí, ¿había venido a verla?

"Bueno, eh, en verdad, yo… eh, vine a verte. Te oí decir que estabas practicando aquí por las noches, así que pensé en pasar; en realidad no hemos hablado y estaba esperando que pudiéramos, eh…" Yaten tartamudeo diciendo esto, pero antes de poder terminar la idea otra voz lo interrumpió.

"Ok, holgazana, ¿lista para ir por las sodas?" Jamie la llamó mientras salía del gimnasio, luciendo maravilloso con su pelo húmedo y desarreglado.

"Oh, veo que ya tienes planes. Lo siento." Yaten dijo mientras volteaba y se marchaba rápidamente antes de que Mina pudiera responder.

"Yaten." Lo llamó, pero el siguió caminando. Apretó sus puños y suavemente susurro, "No es lo que crees."

"Ven, vámonos. Ya se le pasara." Dijo Jamie, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Eso crees?" Le preguntó con esperanzas.

"Bueno, si no lo hace, tendrás que olvidarte de él finalmente y acceder a ir en una verdadera cita con migo, nada de sólo amigos." Le dijo Jamie mientras le picaba un ojo.

Mina rió y salió de la escuela con el brazo de Jamie aun a su alrededor; no se percató que Yaten estaba observándola desde atrás de un árbol.

**Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino **

Serena salió del baño; una hora en la bañera le había levantado bien el ánimo. Se sentía mucho mas viva, y de hecho estaba tarareando para si misma mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar las voces de sus padres.

"Ken, realmente me agrada ese joven. Espero que siga viniendo." Ikuko dijo con esperanza en la voz.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Ikuko, él podría ser un completo engreído, pero acaba de llevar a Sammy a jugar baloncesto con él. Y fue muy educado al pedir permiso para llevar a Serena a cenar." Ken estuvo de acuerdo.

Serena tranquilamente entró a su habitación cuando la conversación de sus padres cambió hacia el equipo de futból de Sammy. No podía creer que Seiya había llevado a su hermanito a jugar baloncesto. Él tenía tantas cosas que hacer con su grupo y recuperar los estudios que perdieron en los últimos tres meses. No tuvo que seguir pensando en eso, su teléfono estaba sonando. "Hola."

"Hola Serena." Dijo suavemente una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Darien?" Serena gritó.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas?" Le preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Acabo de salir del baño. ¿Cómo estas tú?" Dijo Serena, sintiéndose mucho mejor de escuchar su voz.

"Bien, acabo de despertar. Pensé en llamarte a ver si estabas en casa. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos días?"

Serena, sintiéndose tonta por haberse preocupado y quedado en la casa haciendo nada, decidió no decirle que no había estado bien ni había salido de la casa desde que él se fue. "Bueno, me encontré con unos viejos amigos que habían estado fuera de la ciudad. Y, fui a almorzar con Molly y Melvin. Los tres vamos a ver una película este fin de semana. Eh, y esta noche, voy a salir a cenar."

"Wow, has estado ocupada. Seguro ni siquiera me extrañas." Darien dijo en broma.

"Darien, no digas eso; te extraño terriblemente. Desearía que no te hubieras ido. Quiero que estés aquí con migo; no me siento fuerte sin ti a mi lado."

La voz de Darien se tornó seria, "Ya discutimos esto, así que vas a tener que aceptar que así es que van a ser las cosas. Y no quiero que te preocupes si no te llamo por un tiempo, Sage y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en poco tiempo."

"¿Sage?" Preguntó Serena.

"Si, ella es mi compañera de investigación. De cualquier forma, no puedo hablar mucho. Solo quería oir tu voz. Disfruta la cena. Te llamare en algún momento la semana próxima. Te amo."

Serena estuvo callada un segundo antes de responder, "También te amo. Darien…" Pero no llegó a terminar de decirlo porque Darien había colgado el teléfono.

Serena regresó el teléfono a su lugar y se quedó mirándolo. Él debe estar muy ocupado para hablar tan poco con migo por el teléfono; sonrío ampliamente, pero él había llamado, así que estaba pensando en mi, fue su razonamiento interno. Fue a su armario a escoger el vestido que usaría para la cena con Seiya. Se dio cuenta que deliberadamente no le había contado a Darien que los amigos que habian estado fuer a de la ciudad era los Three Lights, ni que su cena de esta noche era con Seiya.

Dos horas más tarde Serena escucho que su madre la llamó, Seiya había llegado a buscarla. Comenzó a descender las escaleras lentamente cuando escuchó a Seiya disculparse con sus padres.

"Por favor acepten mis disculpas Sr. y Sra. Tsukino. Debí haberles preguntado si estaba bien llevar a Sammy a mi casa antes de hacerlo. Sólo les dije que iríamos a la cancha de baloncesto."

Ken estaba moviendo la cabeza halagado e Ikuko se rió al decir, "Seiya, eres muy gentil, y no tenemos ningún problema en que Sammy vaya contigo a tu departamento. No habríamos dejado que nuestro hijo saliera contigo si no creyéramos que eres confiable."

Ken finalmente dejó de mover la cabeza, "Seiya, agradezco tu preocupación por nuestra opinión como padres. Algún día serás un muy buen padre."

Seiya se sonrojó, preguntándose que pensarían ellos si supieran que en realidad era mujer en su planeta. "Gracias, pero no tengo prisa. Quiero seguir cantando y terminar la secundaria y posiblemente la universidad. Y no me molestaría actuar en una que otra película o musical."

Serena entró a la sala, y Sammy volteó dejando por un momento el juego de video que había iniciado, "Hermana, Seiya me llevó a jugar baloncesto y me ayudó mucho a mejorar mi tiro libre. Entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos estado jugando por mucho rato, así que él no tenía tiempo de traerme aquí y cambiarse para la cita de ustedes, así que fuimos a su departamento y conocí a Taiki y Yaten.

Serena cruzó los brazos, "No es una cita."

Sammy estaba apunto de responder, cuando Seiya interrumpió, "Es bueno ver que no vas a oler mal para nuestra cita." Serena apretó los puños y su cara se puso roja de frustración, pero Seiya cortó la discusión antes de que comenzara, "Prometo tratar de traerla a una hora decente, Sr. y Sra. Tsukino."

Serena abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin emitir palabra, cuando sus padres sonrieron y su papá respondió, "Oh, es verano, ustedes dos diviértanse. Sabemos que se portaran bien. Serena, te veremos en el desayuno."

Serena abrazó a sus padres y siguió a Seiya hacia la puerta, mientras él la abría para ella. Podría haber jurado que escuchó a su madre decir que debió invitar a Seiya a desayunar. Serena esperaba ver el carro de los Three Lights esperándolos para ir al restaurante, pero en su lugar había un carruaje halado por un caballo. "Seiya, ¿esto es para nosotros?" Serena gritó, emocionada. Siempre había querido pasear en un carruaje con caballos.

"Eh, no, creo que es de la otra pareja que sí esta en una cita." Respondió Seiya.

La expresión de Serena cambió, "Oh, cierto." Entonces comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la otra pareja, "¿Qué pareja?"

Seiya le tocó la cabeza, "Oh Bombón. Solo estaba bromeando."

Serena dejó de girar la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a la pareja, "Grr, Seiya." Pero su resolución de estar enfadada con él se disolvió cuando él caminó hacia el carruaje y abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras extendía la otra para ayudarla a subir.

Tomó su mano y subió al carruaje, él subió a su lado y le hizo una señal al conductor para que iniciara su paseo. Ella no podía evitar ver a su alrededor mientras el carruaje pasaba por las calles de Tokio. La luz del sol estaba empezando a desaparecer, así que el cielo estaba lleno de tonalidades rosas, naranjas y violetas. Serena seguía saludando a todos los que pasaban a su alrededor y diciendo "uuuuu" y "aaaaa"

"Oye, Bombón, ¿Qué nunca habías pasado por estas calles?" Seiya le preguntó, divirtiéndose con su inocente interés en los lugares a su alrededor.

"¿Hmmm?" Dijo Serena, como si acabara de darse cuenta que él estaba ahí.

"Olvídalo, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando." Seiya dijo sonriendo.

El carruaje se detuvo y los caballos relincharon. Seiya saltó del carruaje y ayudó a Serena a bajar, le pagó al conductor y le agradeció sus servicios. Serena estaba parada mirando a su alrededor cuando se dió cuenta de cual restaurante tenia al frente, era Kaeru, el restaurante cinco estrellas mas nuevo de Tokio. "Seiya, es imposible conseguir una reservación en este restaurante."

"Oh Bombón, olvidas lo genial que soy. Todos quieren que yo coma en su restaurante. Es bueno para los negocios." Dijo él, sonriendo ante la ira que se levantaba en los ojos de ella por su arrogancia.

"Seiya, hay toneladas de chicos mil veces mas geniales que tú." Ella dijo cruzando los brazos.

Seiya rió y le susurro al oído, "Por cierto, luces hermosa en ese vestido verde."

Abrió la boca para responder cuando se dio cuenta que él se había alejado y estaba abriéndole la puerta del restaurante. Ella lo miró mientras le pasaba cerca y volteó para sacarle la lengua cuando él se rió de ella.

Se sentaron no muy lejos de la ventana, Seiya sabia que Serena queria ver las personas que pasaban por la calle. "Seiya, este lugar es maravilloso."

"Si, lo se, igual que yo." Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo como para una cámara. No queria que ella se pusiera demasiado seria porque sabia que se sentiria incomoda. Solo queria que tuviera una buena comida y un momento de ralajacion. Habia estado terrificado cuando ella se desmayo el otro dia.

"¿Tu arrogancia no tiene fin?" Serena dijo, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el mesero había venido a tomar su orden. Estaban disfrutando su cena y conversando sobre la reconstrucción del planeta hogar de Seiya, cuando Serena miró por la ventana y se cayó de la silla.

"Eh, ¿Bombón?" Seiya dijo, confundido por lo que había pasado.

"Creo que tenemos nuestro club de fans personal." Serena dijo, levantando la mano y señalando hacia la ventana detrás de Seiya.

Seiya volteó para ver como Lita se caía sobre Raye cuando corrían alejándose de la ventana, causando que él riera. "¿Quieres que vea si quieren unirse a nosotros?"

"No, son muy curiosas. Me pregunto como nos encontraron." Serena dijo, volviendo a subir a la silla, tratando de mantener algo de dignidad ante las miradas de las demás personas del restaurante.

Raye ayudaba a Lita a ponerse de pie, cuando una voz femenina se rió, causando que volteara a verla dejando la mano de su amiga, quien cayó nuevamente. "Oh, hola, Michelle y Amara."

Amara ayudaba a Lita a ponerse de pie, cuando le preguntó a las cuatro inner scouts, "¿Qué hacen ustedes cuatro aquí afuera?"

Mina comenzó a responder, cuando Amy la interrumpió, "Solo estábamos pasando y decidimos pararnos a ver las personas del restaurante nuevo."

Michelle inclinó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que Amy no era completamente honesta, "Bueno, Amara y yo vamos allá a cenar, así que nos vemos luego."

Amy sujetó el brazo de Michelle, "¿No quieren ir a comer con nosotras mejor?"

Amara sonrío, "No, no esta vez, lo siento chicas."

Ambas se alejaron tomadas de las manos, y Amy volteó hacia las otras scouts mientras veían a la pareja entrar al restaurante, "Esto es malo, no les va a gustar cuando vean a Serena y a Seiya juntos."


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Ambas se alejaron tomadas de las manos, y Amy volteó hacia las otras scouts mientras veían a la pareja entrar al restaurante, "Esto es malo, no les va a gustar cuando vean a Serena y a Seiya juntos."

…

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es el altar?" Serena preguntó interesada en escuchar todos los detalles acerca del planeta de Seiya.

Seiya se sentía emocionado por su interés y estaba por responder cuando una voz fría interrumpió su conversación.

"Aparentemente hay que repetirte las cosas para que entiendas."

Serena aguantó la respiración cuando Seiya fijó la mirada molesto, "Hola Amara, Michelle." Lo dijo apretando los dientes, su cuerpo de repente controlado por las emociones producidas por su interferencia.

"Debes irte antes de llamar la atención." Dijo Michelle, manteniendo su voz calmada.

"Hmm, y yo que pensaba que nosotros habíamos llegado primero." Respondió Seiya, sin intención de moverse.

"Hmm, entonces nosotras nos iremos." Amara dijo tomando el brazo de Serena.

Seiya le quitó la mano, "Yo tengo el permiso de sus padres para acompañarla esta noche. ¿Y tú?". Dijo en un tono retador.

"Nosotras somos sus guardianas y tú eres un forastero." Amara dijo, en un tono no muy amable. Rápidamente tomo a Serena del brazo y la sacó del restaurante, Michelle detrás de ella. Seiya arrojó dinero sobre la mesa y las siguió afuera.

Serena trataba de liberar su brazo, "Amara, me estas lastimando."

"Oh, lo siento preciosa. Solo quería alejarte de el." Dijo, soltando a Serena.

"Serena, debes escucharnos, no puedes asociarte abiertamente con estos intrusos. La ultima vez que estuvieron aquí trajeron consigo a Galaxia y casi causan la destrucción de nuestro planeta." Michelle dijo, regañando a su princesa.

"No pueden culparlos por eso. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, deberíamos ser amigos todos." Serena dijo, rogándoles con sus enormes ojos azules a sus dos guardianas que entendieran.

"No, no podemos. Llévenla a su casa." Amara dijo a las cuatro inner scouts que se habían acercado al grupo.

Serena caminó hacia sus amigas y volteó a ver a Seiya, parado a cierta distancia sin decir nada. Serena le pidió con la mirada que entendiera pero, él volteo y camino en sentido contrario, ignorándola.

**Poco tiempo despues en el centro de video juegos**

"Vamos Serena, anímate." Le aconsejó Amy.

"No sé por que tienen que ser así, no soy una niña. No estábamos haciendo nada malo." Se quejó Serena, luego tomó un gran trago de su bebida.

Raye sacudía su billetera y murmuraba para si misma que si Serena seguía pidiendo mas leches batidas se quedaría sin dinero. Mina le tocó el hombro y le dio una mirada que decía, ahora sabes porque no me ofrecí a pagar su comida de consuelo.

"Creo que solo están preocupadas de que te confundas de nuevo." Lita dijo, pensando en voz alta.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Serena recuperando el aliento luego de terminar toda su bebida de una vez.

"Creo que Lita quiso decir, que solo te están protegiendo, de la única forma que saben como, alejando a los extraños de ti." Raye dijo, suspirando mientras veía como Andrew se acercaba con otra batida para Serena.

"¿Quieres otra Serena?" Andrew le preguntó distraído.

"Si por favor." Serena respondió, emocionándose mientras otra leche batida era colocada frente a ella.

"Andrew, ¿Qué sucede? No estas actuando como siempre." Lita preguntó preocupada.

"Oh, no es nada." Andrew respondió evasivo.

"¿Pasa algo con Rita?" Mina preguntó inocentemente.

Las cinco chicas se sorprendieron cuando Andrew se dejó caer delante de ellas, Raye lo sujetó sentándolo al lado de Serena.

"¿Andrew?" Serena dijo suavemente.

"Si, algo sucedió. Algo horrible." Andrew dijo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. "Terminamos."

"Quieres decir que ha habido un mal entendido como antes y que se reconciliarán cuando se resuelva." Serena dijo optimistamente.

"No, Rita y yo nos hemos alejado y no volveremos a reconciliarnos." Andrew contestó, dolor evidente en su voz.

"Oh." Respondieron las chicas, tratando de mostrar simpatía por su amigo.

"Crees que si vuelven a verse podrían volver a hacer las paces. Ustedes realmente se amaban." Dijo Lita, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

"No Lita, es bonita la idea, pero ustedes no entienden. La próxima vez que vea a Rita, ella estará casada." Andrew dijo, con un poco de ira en su voz.

"¿Qué?" Mina gritó.

"Si, es terrible. Cuando ella se fue, pensé que estaríamos bien. Podíamos llamarnos y escribirnos. Estaba planeando viajar y visitarla en unos meses, pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal después de que se marchó. No coincidíamos cuando nos llamábamos. Cuando podíamos hablar las conversaciones iban bien, hasta que ella comenzó a mencionarlo a él. Y, de repente ella estaba muy ocupada para mi porque ellos tenían trabajo que hacer." Andrew explicó, sin intentar esconder la ira de su voz.

"¿Él?" Amy preguntó calmadamente.

"Si, el tipo que tenia clases con ella. Estudiaban juntos todo el tiempo. Y como ninguno de los dos conocía a mas nadie, compartían mucho socialmente. Imagino que como tenían tanto en común sucedio una atracción natural, o lo que sea, así fue que lo describió Rita." Andrew dijo.

"Andrew, ella se lo pierde. Para dejarte ir, ella debe estar loca." Lita dijo, topando su brazo por encima de la mesa.

Andrew miró su mano sobre su brazo y se relajó. "Gracias Lita. Bueno, creo que mejor regreso al trabajo. Gracias por escucharme chicas." Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándoles una ultima sonrisa antes de regresar al mostrador.

"Pobre Andrew." Raye dijo mientras lo veía alejarse.

"No puedo creer que Rita lo haya lastimado así. Nunca la perdonare por haberle roto el corazón." Lita dijo, su voz suave pero con furia.

"Lita, estas temblando." Amy exclamó.

"Nunca dejo de gustarte, ¿cierto?" Serena dijo, mirando a la castaña del otro lado de la mesa.

Lita se sonrojó y giró la cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo. "No, Andy nunca dejó de importarme, yo solo acepte el hecho de que estaba enamorado de otra persona y nunca sería para mi."

"Hmm, una chica sonrojada. Me pregunto si esta pensando en nosotros." Dijo una voz arrogante.

"¡Seiya!" Serena dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. "Pensé que…"

"Ey, te preocupas demasiado. Solo me fui hasta que Amara y Michelle se fueran. Sabia que tus amigas te traerían aquí y te comprarían leches batidas para tratar calmar el dolor que te causa extrañarme." Sonrío ampliamente mientras decía esta última parte.

"¡Hmph! Yo no te extrañé. Darien es el único chico que extraño." Serena dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando la nariz.

"Bueno en ese caso, iré a hablar con esas chicas sentadas en aquella mesa de allá." Seiya dijo comenzando a alejarse, pero fue detenido por una mano pequeña que lo sostenía. "Lo sabia, no puedes dejar que me vaya."

Taiki y Yaten rieron mientras se acercaban al grupo y Yaten agregó, "Mas bien quería salvar a esas pobres chicas de tener que lidiar con tu cabezota." Los dos ídolos acercaron sillas a la mesa y se sentaron.

Seiya se sentó junto a Serena y susurró en su oído, "No puedo creer que dudaras que yo sería quien te llevaría a casa esta noche. Después de todo, le prometí a tus padres que te regresaría sana y salva."

Serena se sonrojó al sentir su respiración sobre su piel, lo que causó una sensación extraña en su estomago. No estaba segura porque estaba teniendo esta reacción, pero Seiya pronto se alejó y se unió a la conversación de los demás. Justo cuando Serena estaba comenzando a relajarse, él colocó su brazo detrás de ella, sin sujetarla, pero sus dedos le tocaban el hombro, causando que la sensación regresara. Como si sintiera su incomodidad por la cercanía, Seiya volteó hacia ella y le picó un ojo. Serena se resignó al hecho de que probablemente no movería su brazo si ella decía algo. Así que simplemente disfrutó estar con sus amigos, y de alguna manera, toda la tristeza que había estado sintiendo se desvaneció y se defendió valientemente de las bromas de sus amigos. Esa noche, cuando Seiya la dejó en su casa, durmió tranquilamente.

**Mas tarde esa misma noche**

"Bien, estoy agotado, me voy a la cama." Yaten dijo bostezando y estirando los brazos. "¿El sigue allá arriba?"

"Si, está allá arriba." Taiki dijo mirando el techo. "Creo que Seiya necesitaba dejar a un lado su falsa valentía por un momento, estar tan cerca de ella y no poder estar con ella debe ser un tormento constante."

"Si, sé lo que siente." Yaten dijo, suspirando.

"Yaten, ¿estás seguro que Mina está saliendo con ese tipo? Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta que estabas allí estaba noche." Taiki dijo cuidadosamente, para que su amigo no se enfureciera como la noche cuando regresó del gimnasio.

"Estoy seguro. Salieron del gimnasio como una pareja." Yaten dijo, sus ojos nublados ante el recuerdo de Mina y jamie juntos.

"Creo que a veces mal interpretamos las relaciones con los demás. Si Amy no lo hubiese aclarado el otro día, hubiera pensado que ese tipo Greg era más que un amigo. Talvez deberías hablar con Mina." Expresó Taiki.

"No." Yaten respondió firmemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Taiki se levantó y se dirigió al techo. Abrió la puerta y vio a Seiya sentado en un banco que habían subido hacia unos días, tocando su guitarra. "¿Escribes nuestro próximo éxito?"

Seiya levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, "Algo así."

"Lo siento." Taiki dijo mirando los dedos de su amigo moverse sobre las cuerdas en una nueva melodía.

"Sabía que estaban juntos, pero no sabia como me sentiría de hecho viéndola de nuevo." Seiya dijo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

"¿Y, como te sientes?"

"Siento mi corazón como en llamas, como un infierno ardiendo dentro de mi, tratando consumirme." Seiya respondió seriamente.

"¿Un infierno?" Taiki preguntó confundido.

"Si, no puedo explicarlo de otra forma."

"¿Qué piensas de que Darien se haya ido?" Taiki dijo, finalmente haciendo la pregunta que había querido hacer por cuatro días.

"Creo que le ha vuelto a romper el corazón. Hay una chispa especial que sus ojos están supuestos a tener, y no esta ahí." Seiya dijo, con ira en la mirada.

"¿Cómo sabes como luce esa chispa?"

"La vi una vez, en otro lugar." Seiya dijo, evasivamente.

"Bueno, Yaten se fue a la cama, creo que haré lo mismo. No te quedes muy tarde, recuerda que tenemos que ir al estudio por la mañana." Taiki dijo mientras bajaba nuevamente las escaleras.

Seiya tocó la guitarra y murmuró unas cuantas líneas:

_Necesito saber_

_Que quieres_

_A donde esta tu corazón llevándonos_

_Me esta matando_

_Dime ahora, debo quedarme_

_O debería marcharme…_

Seiya suspiró y colocó la guitarra en el banco. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, recordando cuando él, Serena y ChibiChibi se habían sentado en un banco similar a este y observado las estrellas juntos. Seiya extrañaba a la pequeña, y temía mucho nunca volver a ver sus pequeños ojos azules.

Tomó la guitarra y tocó la misma melodía, cambiando las palabras.

_Tu luz deslumbra_

_A las estrellas de arriba_

_Y no puedo evitar_

_Preguntarme si_

_Sabes lo mucho _

_Que eres querida._

_Estoy parado aquí_

_Frente a ti_

_Dispuesto a morir_

_Solo para que tu luz_

_Nunca deje de existir._

_Pero necesito que digas_

_Que quieres que siga._

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Seiya dejó de cantar y bajó la cabeza. Miró la luna mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, levantó su mano derecha hacia su pecho. "Juro que encontraré las palabras perfectas."

**Del otro lado del mundo**

Darien pasó su mano por su cabello, liberando algo del estrés que estaba sintiendo es este momento. Él y Sage habían estado mirando a través de un microscopio por las ultimas cinco horas corridas, y él no se sentía mas cerca de identificar y marcar las cuatrocientas muestras que el Dr. Richardson les había asignado. "Ah." Se quejó, "Mis ojos me están matando, junto con mi espalda y mi cuello." Se alejó del microscopio sentándose en un banco que tenia detrás.

Sage sonrío con simpatía mientras tocaba los lados de su propia cabeza, "Lo sé, pero estamos tan cerca, solo nos faltan cien más. No desesperes; has estado haciendo muy buen trabajo." Dijo dulcemente, tratando de alentar a su compañero de investigación. Continuó cuando la cara de Darien no cambió, "¿Qué tal si, si acabamos esto esta noche, yo cocino. He estado practicando mis habilidades culinarias, así que, ¿quieres venir a ser mi conejillo de indias?" Dijo sonriendo.

Ante su expresión, Darien dejo salir una carcajada. "Ok, acepto, yo llevaré el postre y el vino." Darien no sabía como, pero de alguna manera Sage siempre lograba ayudar a aliviar el estrés que había estado sintiendo desde que comenzaron la pasantía. Disimuladamente vio como la pelirroja tomaba un lápiz de su cabello y escribía algo en un papel. Ella realmente era hermosa; había estado sorprendido cuando ella le contó que no había nadie de especial importancia en su vida.

"Quedarte mirándome no te va conseguir la cena gratis." Sage dijo, al ver que él miraba en su dirección. "Porque esas cincuenta muestras no se van a identificar solas."

Darien se sonrojó y regresó a trabajar, pero no pudo evitar mirarla una vez mas y pensar lo agradable que sería la cena esta noche.

**Preparatoria Crossroads**

Amy caminaba por el pasillo, mirando el pedazo de papel que llevaba en las manos para asegurarse que iba hacia e salón correcto. No estaba mirando por donde iba y chocó con una persona parada frente a ella, "Oh, lo siento." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Oh Amy, está bien. ¿También estas tomando esta clase de biología avanzada en el verano?" Taiki dijo sonriéndole.

Amy sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte mientras miraba hacia sus ojos, por qué sera que siempre la hacia sentir débil de las rodillas. "Si, ¿y tu?"

"Claro, no puedo permitir que me ganes en biología el próximo ano." Taiki dijo bromeando.

"Pensé que tenias que reponer el trabajo de los tres meses que perdieron. ¿Cómo puedes tomar esta clase?" Amy preguntó.

"Oh, eso, lo terminé todo anoche." Dijo, como si no fuera nada.

"Sólo estas alardeando." Amy dijo riendo.

"Bueno, talvez un poco." Taiki dijo sonrojándose. No podía evitar sentir su corazón saltar cuando ella reía.

"Entonces, ¿entramos?" Amy preguntó dulcemente.

"Si, quiero sentarme al frente."

"Yo también, no se como puede alguien aprender sentándose al fondo del salon." Declaro Amy

Ellos dos no fueron los primeros en llegar, sentado al frente, en el asiento del centro estaba Greg. "Hola chicos." Los llamó, ofreciéndole a Amy una gran sonrisa, lo que causo que Taiki arrugara las cejas.

"Greg, no sabia que estarías aquí." Amy exclamo.

"Oh Amy, vamos. Deberías saber que no puedo resistir una buena clase." Greg dijo, su sonrisa haciéndose mayor. "Vamos siéntate a mi lado."

Amy se sentó a su lado, y Taiki se sentó del otro lado de ella. "Entonces, ¿Qué tal va tu regreso a Tokio?" Amy le preguntó.

"Bien, creo que la mejor parte hasta ahora ha sido el helado que nos tomamos el otro día. Aparte de eso he estado ocupado desempacando y organizando nuestra casa." Greg respondió.

A Taiki no le gustó saber que ella había salido sola con Greg: que ella no sabía que este tipo estaba interesado en ella. "Amy, me preguntaba si luego de clases te gustaría ir a comer conmigo." Taiki dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar que estaba bastante nervioso por invitarla a salir frente a la competencia.

"Oh, Taiki eso suena maravilloso. Luego, después de almorzar, me gustaría enseñarte la nueva exhibición que abrió en el museo hace dos semanas. Es todo acerca de nuestro sistema solar." Amy dijo, dandole a Taiki una enorme sonrisa. No podía creer que la acababa de invitar a salir. Otros estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el salón, así que Amy comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y organizar su escritorio como le gustaba. Mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, Taiki y Greg se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

**Varias horas despues**

Amy estaba sentada esperando que Taiki regresara de pagar la cuenta. No podía creer lo maravilloso que había sido su almuerzo. No parecían terminárseles los temas de conversación. Se sentía tan segura y cómoda con Taiki, pero temía perderlo de nuevo, así que trataba de controlar demostrar en realidad cuanto le gustaba el joven ídolo.

"Hola Amy." Seiya dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "¿En qué estas?"

"Hola Seiya, Taiki y yo justo terminamos de comer y vamos hacia el museo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

"¡AMY! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Gritó Serena, entonces vio a Taiki dirigirse hacia ellos, "Ooooh. Están en una cita." Dijo con una gran mirada de conocimiento.

Taiki sonrío cuando Amy no negó que estuviera en una cita, "Bueno Serena, ¿y que hacen Seiya y tu aquí juntos?"

Seiya interrumpió a Serena cuando ella levantó una mano al aire para negar que también estuvieran en una cita, "Salimos a comer con Sammy y vamos a llevarlo a la exhibición del planeta solar."

Taiki miraba de Serena a Seiya. Notó que Seiya parecía brillar más cuando estaba cerca de Serena. Y cuando Seiya le decía algo o la miraba, los ojos de la Princesa de la Luna brillaban con una luz mas fuerte que la emitida cuando luchaba contra Caos. "Excelente, entonces podemos ir juntos, ¿Dónde esta Sammy?"

"Aquí estoy." Sammy dijo acercándose al grupo. "¿Están listos para irnos?"

"Si, tonto, estamos listos." Serena dijo a su hermano, quien en realidad se había auto invitado a comer y al museo, cuando Seiya había ido a decirle a Serena que pasara el día con él. Pero Serena tenia que admitir que le había gustado que Seiya incluyera a Sammy.

Seiya se puso sus lentes de sol y miró a Sammy, "Vamos Sammy. Ella sólo esta molesta porque te dejé la ultima hamburguesa."

Sammy río y Serena miró a ambos chicos antes de voltear y salir del café. Amy la llamó y corrió para alcanzar a su amiga, tratando de calmar a Serena, que tenia las manos en el aire mientras se quejaba de que todos la molestaban sólo a ella. Los tres muchachos las siguieron moviendo la cabeza. Cuando llegaron al museo Serena se había calmado y estaban disfrutando de bromear entre ellos. Taiki y Seiya pagaron las entradas, a pesar que Sammy y las chicas ofrecieron pagar las suyas. Caminaron por el lobby, Serena diciendo 'uuuuu' y 'aaaaa' mientras veía los enormes esqueletos de dinosaurios. Sammy saltó de atrás de uno causando que Serena gritara y cayera sobre Seiya.

"Tranquila Bombón, no en publico." Seiya dijo sonriéndole.

Todos rieron, y Serena se alejo simulando estar enojada, pero luego volteo para sonreír y sacarle la lengua a Seiya, causando que él levantara los hombros y tocara su arete de luna creciente antes de seguirla. Sammy estaba caminando delante, Serena y Seiya se encontraron solos ante la poco iluminada exhibición del sistema solar porque Taiki y Amy se habían entretenido con otra exhibición un poco antes.

"El sol es bello, no es cierto." Serena dijo, mirando con asombro al centro de su sistema solar.

Seiya caminó y se detuvo justo detrás de ella, "Si, estoy de acuerdo. Hay algo acerca de la estrella alrededor de la que da vueltas tu planeta; no puedo explicarlo, pero siento una conexión con ella."

Serena levantó la mirada hacia el chico de pelo oscuro y se sorprendió por la seriedad de su expresión mientras miraba los planetas moviéndose alrededor del sol. "¿Seiya?"

"Lo siento Bombón. Estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos." Bajó la mirada y le sonrío. "¿A dónde fueron todos? Hmm, creo que se dieron cuenta que querías estar sola conmigo."

"¿Qué?" Serena exclamó, pero antes de poder continuar Seiya se inclinó de forma que su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la suya.

"Aun falta la chispa en esos ojos. No puedo permitirlo." Seiya dijo, su aliento ligeramente tocando su cara, que estaba completamente roja ante la sensación en su estomago por la cercanía de Seiya.

"Aléjate de ella." Dijo una voz familiarmente fría.

"Ah, Amara. Me alegra que pudieras unirte. ¿De que otra forma podíamos Serena y yo disfrutar nuestro día sin que llegaras para arruinarlo?" Seiya dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Necesitas escuchar nuestras advertencias. Pelearemos si es necesario." Michelle dijo, su voz tan helada como la de Amara.

"Si así lo quieres, pero Amara, esta vez no he estado peleando a Galaxia; no seré un blanco tan fácil." Seiya dijo, sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a desistir.

"No, por favor. No quiero que peleen por mi." Serena pidió. Tomó el brazo de Seiya mientras el daba un paso hacia las outer scouts.

Ante su toque, Seiya se detuvo y regresó a su lado, suavemente le dijo, "Vale la pena pelear si la razón eres tu, y esta vez no me alejare de ti."

"Entonces te destruiremos." Dijo una nueva voz desde la entrada, y todos voltearon a ver a Trista, seguida de Hotaru.

"Ah, ya veo que todas las outer scouts están en mi contra." Seiya dijo en tono jocoso. "Es sorprendente, que las scouts que son verdaderamente sus amigas mas cercanas sí están de acuerdo con nuestra relación."

Serena halando su camisa dijo, "Seiya, tu y yo no tenemos una relación."

Amara ignoró el comentario de Serena y procedió a atacar nuevamente a Seiya, "No eres merecedor de estar ante nuestra princesa. No estás supuesto a ser parte de este sistema solar así que vete. No eres suficiente para Serena." _*ver nota al final del capitulo_

Los ojos de Seiya se encogieron cuando Amara hizo referencia a su mayor miedo, que Serena pensara que él no era suficiente para ella, pero Hotaru interrumpió cualquier respuesta preguntándole a Serena, "¿Qué hay de Darien? ¿No es con él con quien deberías estar en lugar de salir con Seiya?"

La voz de Sammy detuvo en seco a las outer scout, "¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciar a Seiya? Y Serena no es una princesa, pero sí merece alguien como príncipe, y yo creo que ese chico es Seiya." Dirigió su ira hacia Hotaru, "¿Y cómo te atreves a mencionar el nombre de ese tipo? ¿A quién le importa Darien? Él no ha hecho nada mas que lastimar a mi hermana y faltarle el respeto a mis padres, pidiendo su mano y luego marchándose sin pelear por ella. El solamente se rindió."

Amy y Taiki vinieron corriendo al oír los gritos, y todos miraron a Serena quien temblaba ante las palabras de Sammy. "Sammy, eso es suficiente." Amy susurró, sabiendo que su amiga estaba por perder el control.

Seiya puso su brazo alrededor de Serena, "Como pueden ver chicas, vinimos aquí hoy como un grupo de amigos, no en una cita. Deberían tener mas fe en la moral de Serena."

Las outer scouts se sorprendieron ante la mirada feroz de Sammy, voltearon y se marcharon no gustosamente, sabían que no podían decir más frente al hermano de Serena. Hotaru miró a Sammy por ultima vez, sorprendida por el poder emocional que este chico solo dos años mayor que ella emitía.

"Seiya, ¿podrías llevarnos a casa?" Serena dijo calmadamente.

El apretó su hombro, "Claro Bombón."

**Un poco mas tarde en**** la casa de los Tsukino**

Sammy estaba sentado en la mesa del patio, mirando el sol descendiendo sobre el horizonte; acariciaba a Luna que estaba sentada a su lado. "No tienen derecho a tratarte así, Seiya."

Seiya, sentado sobre la mesa, le sonrío a Sammy. "Esta bien Sammy. Ellas son amigas importantes de tu hermana, solo quieren lo mejor para ella; tienen miedo que yo la lastime, y tratan de protegerla manteniéndola alejada de mi."

Sammy estuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras de Seiya, volteando hacia él respondió, "Pero, yo no creo que tu lastimarías a mi hermana."

Seiya miró fijamente al joven muchacho y a Luna, "No, yo daría mi vida antes de lastimar a Serena intencionalmente."

Sammy asintió, un entendimiento mutuo. Su silencio fue interrumpido por el teléfono. Serena que estaba a punto de salir al patio, contestó del otro lado de la puerta, así que podían oír su lado de la conversación.

"Darien, me alegra tanto que llamaras. ¿Recibiste mi carta?" Estuvo en silencio mientras él respondía, "Oh, bueno debe llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo estás?"

Seiya podía escuchar la emoción en su voz al hablar con Darien y trató de ignorar el dolor que le causaba en el pecho. "Oh, me alegro tanto que la estés pasando bien. Bueno, hoy yo…"

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Darien hablaba y Serena estaba en silencio, pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz estaba llena de emoción, "Darien, por favor no te vayas. Aun no te he contado sobre mi día siquiera." Hizo silencio de nuevo, y esta vez aún con su espalda hacia ella sabía que Serena había comenzado a llorar; Luna se levantó, y fue hacia su princesa.

"No estoy tratando de hacerlo mas difícil, y no estoy siendo egoísta. No te he llamado desde que hablamos la semana pasada por que así me lo pediste, quiero que seas feliz." Serena discutio, su voz quebrandose meintras trataba que sus emociones no la ahogaran.

Seiya apretó los dientes, controlando los deseos de quitarle el teléfono y gritarle a Chiba por lastimar a Serena. Miró hacia abajo, viendo la misma tensión en Sammy, le apretó el hombro y Sammy asintió, otro entendimiento silencioso pasando entre ellos.

"Ya veo, entonces vete. No quiero que dejes a Sage esperando." Serena respondió y luego susurró a una línea vacía que ellos podían escuchar sonando, "Te amo." Colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí parada como una estatua por unos minutos.

Sammy miró a Seiya, sus ojos llenos de ira ante el dolor de su hermana, "Seiya, tengo que ir a cambiarme para la practica de fútbol. Nos vemos luego, si me quedo diré algo que sólo empeorara las cosas. Cuídala mientras llegan mama y papá." Le dijo Sammy antes de marcharse.

Seiya movió la cabeza asintiendo y se quedó en el mismo lugar; escuchó a Serena acercarse, pero mantuvo silencio, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado en la mesa y le susurró, "Las lagrimas no te lucen, Bombón." Su voz aspera por todas las emociones que estaban cursando por su cuerpo.

Ella volteó a verlo y su mirada le rompió el corazón. Ella tomó mucho aire y comenzó a hablar, tanto a Luna que había subido a las piernas de Serena, y a Seiya, que miraba su cara llena de lagrimas. "Después que te fuiste, todo iba bien al principio Una semana mas tarde Darien pidió mi mano en matrimonio." Serena se detuvo y Luna se apretó contra ella alentándola a continuar; Serena volteó la mirada hacia el suelo al continuar, "Mis padres se negaron, y yo no quise ir en contra de sus deseos, porque ellos no dijeron que no podíamos casarnos jamás, solo dijeron que no podíamos casarnos hasta que yo terminara la preparatoria y al menos un año de la universidad. También les preocupaba su petición porque habían notado su larga ausencia. Y, yo no podía decirles la verdad sobre lo que había pasado; saber mi secreto, temo que los pondría en peligro. Sí defendí a Darien ante ellos, una y otra vez. Pero Darien estaba muy herido, así que las cosas se volvieron tensas entre nosotros." Ella se detuvo, sus ojos desbordándose con lágrimas ante los recuerdos de las palabras hirientes que habían pasado entre ellos tres meses antes.

"¿Qué hay de la fotografía en tu habitación?" Seiya preguntó, su mente regresando a cuando él había venido a verla la semana antes para decirle que la llevaría a cenar y había visto una fotografía de boda de ella y Darien y las demás scouts.

"El ultimo proyecto de nuestra clase de economía era organizar un evento grande. En el momento pensé que organizar una boda falsa inspiraría a Darien a darse cuenta que la verdadera sería pronto, y quería que él viera lo linda que luciría en mi vestido." Dijo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por las esperanzas perdidas. "Pero, al final, no funcionó. Se enfadó aun más porque no podíamos estar juntos de inmediato. Entonces, de la nada, con solo advertencia de una noche, me dijo que regresaría a Harvard." Su voz tembló con algo más que tristeza, pero Seiya y Luna no lo cuestionaron, sabían que ella necesitaba dejar salir estas emociones y recuerdos. "La primera vez que se fue, no le pedí que se quedara, porque sabia que lo haría, pero esta vez, supongo que fui egoísta, le rogué que no me dejara. No estaba lista para estar sin él, y tenía este sentimiento que nada sería lo mismo entre nosotros; que su ausencia no sería por el año que el dijo, sino que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de volver a vernos." Llego a su límite en ese momento, hundiendo su cara en sus manos. Entre sollozos, logró decir, "Creo que hay alguien mas en Harvard que se ha vuelto importante para él, mas que yo, cuando hablamos, sólo habla de ella." Lloró y levantando la cabeza gritó, "Oh Darien."

Seiya la abrazó contra su pecho, y mientras sentía sus lagrimas mojar su camisa miró la puesta del sol, como podía decirle que ese alguien era su princesa.

* En el anime en ingles, la escena del techo de la escuela bajo la lluvia, después del ataque de Sailor Tin Nyanko, que tanto nos duele a todas las fanaticas de esta parejita, lo que él pregunta es: "¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente?"… por eso en esta escena cuando Amara (Haruka) le dice "Tú no eres suficiente para Serena", él recuerda su mayor temor… es en referencia a esa escena. Decidi dejar esa frase en lugar de que ella le dijera "tú no podras reemplazarlo", porque me pareció mas apropiada en esta conversación. Hago la aclaración para que sepan porque le dolió tanto el comentario.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas, aqui esta como les prometi los proximos dos capitulos, tratare de mantener el ritmo**

**A las chicas que preguntaron en la ultima actualizacion: ****Eliana y Amy... **yo no soy la autora de esta historia, sola la traduzco, lamentablemente no puedo avanzar mas del capitulo 44 que esta publicado en la otra version, porque solo esta escrito hasta ahi, la autora decidio revisar toda la historia desde el principio antes de continuar y yo estoy siguiendo sus cambios... la version revisada, que es esta, esta publicada hasta el capitulo 26 en otra pagina fuera de fanfiction, cuando esta traduccion llegue a ese capitulo, tendre que esperar que ella escriba mas.. la explicacion completa esta al final de la primera version... siento no poder avanzar esta historia mas, ni siquiera yo se lo que pasara despues del capitulo 44 :(

Solo puedo decirles que Darien no se enterara por ahora, ella me lo dijo, y que por mas que lo pidan esta historia jamas sera clasificacion M...

**He agregado un capitulo a la version original, es un preview que envia la autora como prueba de que sigue trabajando en avanzar la historia, para que las lectoras no nos desespermos... pero esa historia sigue suspendida**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior: <strong>

Seiya la abrazó contra su pecho, y mientras sentía sus lagrimas mojar su camisa miró la puesta del sol, como podía decirle que ese alguien era su princesa.

**De vuelta en el apartamento de los Three Lights**

Yaten entro a la sala y se detuvo al ver a Seiya sentado en el sofá con una horrible mezcla de dolor e ira visible en su cara. "¿Seiya?" Yaten questiono, sacando a Seiya de sus pensamientos.

"No puedo hablar de eso ahora. Cuéntame sobre tu día." Seiya dijo mirando a su amigo cuidadosamente. Seiya esperaba que haciendo hablar a Yaten, se distraería de pensar en lo dolida que estaba Serena en estos momentos y lo poco que él podía hacer para ayudarla.

"Bueno, de hecho, tengo noticias que no te van a gustar. Nuestro publicista abrió un concurso, para que las miembros de nuestro club de fans ganaran una cita con cada uno de nosotros." Yaten dijo sin ocultar la irritación que sentía ante esta situación, sabia que Seiya estaría igual de molesto por las acciones de su tonto publicista.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Seiya, "Solo hay una chica con la que me interesa estar y ella no es miembro del club." Dijo hundiéndose en el sofá.

"Yo no quiero salir con nadie mas que Mina y Taiki no quiere salir con nadie mas que Amy, pero tenemos que elevar nuestra popularidad de nuevo, para tener un buen público en el concierto que esta sólo ha semana y media. Necesitaremos el apoyo de las fans para encontrar los caminos de nuestros corazones." Yaten dijo calmadamente.

Taiki entró a la sala y vio la expresión en la cara de Seiya. "Bueno, asumo que ya te contaron. Y, ya yo me quejé, así que ni lo intentes, el publicista comenzó a anunciarlo. El sorteo será en dos días y saldremos en la cita al día siguiente."

"Ah, no podría ser peor momento para esto." Seiya dijo recostando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando girar el abanico del techo. Sus amigos mantuvieron silencio sabiendo que continuaría, "Serena esta muy mal; Chiba la ha lastimado bastante. Además creo que es muy posible que él y nuestra princesa estén involucrándose el uno con el otro de forma romántica."

"¿Qué?" Los otros dos Starlights exclamaron.

"Si, escuché a Serena mencionar el nombre que ella ha tomado en este planeta, Sage." Seiya respondió mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que le había comenzado cuando Serena le menciono a Sage.

"Pensé que era posible que se encontraran cuando ellas mencionaron que él estaba en Harvard el otro día, pero esperaba estar equivocado." Yaten dijo, con una mirada sombría al pensar en su princesa involucrada con el novio de Serena.

Taiki miró a Yaten, "Sabes, si ella esta involucrada con él, nosotros no vamos a interferir. Su felicidad debe estar primero, me rehúso a actuar como Amara." Taiki dijo calmadamente, mas para Yaten que para Seiya.

Yaten consideró lo que Taiki acababa de decir, y luego de pensarlo por un momento asintió estando de acuerdo. "Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero espero, que si están involucrados, él la trate mejor de lo que ha tratado a Serena."

Seiya asintió, pero luego su cara cambio al pensar en la posibilidad de estar al servicio de Darien si este se involucraba con la Princesa Kakyuu, "No se si podré perdonarlo jamás por el dolor que le ha causado a Serena. Si se está enamorando de nuestra princesa, tiene que dejar a Serena, para que su corazón pueda ser libre y pueda escoger el camino que ella quiera."

Yaten sonrío, "Quieres decir enamorarse de ti."

"No." Seiya dijo firmemente, "Quiero que sea feliz, sin importar lo que eso signifique, incluso si no está conmigo."

Taiki y Yaten se miraron mutuamente; nunca dejaban de sorprenderse ante la profundidad del amor de Seiya por la Princesa de la Luna.

"Practiquemos, tenemos un concierto en menos de dos semanas. Quiero que escuchen la canción en la que estaba trabajando la otra noche." Seiya dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su guitarra. "Esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora." Seiya comenzó a reproducir la misma melodía que el otro día en el techo.

_Tu luz deslumbra_

_A las estrellas de arriba,_

_Y no puedo evitar_

_Preguntarme si_

_Sabes lo mucho _

_Que eres querida._

_Estoy parado aquí,_

_Frente a ti,_

_Dispuesto a morir,_

_Solo para que tu luz_

_Nunca deje de existir._

_Pero necesito que digas_

_Que quieres que siga._

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión, _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Seiya terminó y miró a sus amigos, quienes movían la cabeza de acuerdo. Taiki comenzó a cantar,

_Cuando llegue_

_Pensé saber lo que venia a buscar,_

_Pero encontré muchas cosas mas_

_Al hacia ti voltear._

_Y ahora no puedo olvidar _

_El amor que sentí, _

_Esa noche cuando _

_Todo se volvió a arreglar._

_Tuve que marcharme_

_Pero he regresado y ahora…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión, _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Miro a tus ojos _

_Y mi corazón no puede imaginar_

_Lejos de ti estar._

_Cuando estamos juntos_

_Siento el tiempo parar,_

_Y quiero que dure una eternidad._

Taiki se detuvo y Yaten continuo,

_Me salvaste, diste tu vida,_

_Y cuando pensé que te perdía_

_Me di cuenta que a tu lado estar quería._

_No te vayas aun princesa, porque…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión, _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Dímelo ahora_

_El momento ha llegado,_

_Que ha tu corazón susurrado?_

_Deja tus miedos, _

_Te prometo que siempre estaré cerca._

_Te amo princesa y…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Los Three Lights estuvieron de acuerdo, con algo más de práctica y trabajar en la música misma, estarían listos para cantarles a las tres princesas que habían capturado sus corazones.

**Tres días después…**

Serena y las cuatro inner scouts estaban caminando por el centro comercial. Las scouts esperaban poder alegrarle el dia a Serena que aun estaba con los animos por el suelo luego de su conversación con Darien de unos días antes. Luna había resumido para Mina, Amy, Raye y Lita lo que Serena les había revelado durante su conversación. Lita tuvo a evitar físicamente que Raye fuera al aeropuerto, con intenciones de tomar el primer avión hacia Estados Unidos a darle una paliza a Darien.

"Oh, entremos a esta." Serena gritó emocionada al ver las señales de oferta en la ventana de una tienda, agarró a la amiga que tenía mas cerca que resultó ser Raye y la arrastró hacia la tienda.

"Aaaah, Serena, ¿podrías no arrancarme el brazo?" Raye le gritó.

"Oh Raye, vamos, no quiero ser la única que se pierda la gran venta." Serena dijo sonriendo.

Raye solo movió la cabeza, y cuando Serena le dio la espalda para mirar una ropa dejo escapar una sonrisa. Estaba contenta de que Serena estuviera teniendo un buen día. Serena era usualmente el pilar de alegría que las guiaba y les enseñaba el lado amable de las cosas, pero su felicidad era poco frecuente últimamente.

Amy, Lita y Mina estaban entrando a la tienda detrás de ella cuando escucharon a Mina retener la respiración. En el fondo de la tienda esta Yaten, estaba con otra chica; ella no lo soltaba un segundo.

"Eh, Mina, ¿no es esa la niña que le dio a Serena una nota para pasarle a Yaten el año pasado?" Pregunto Amy.

Mina enloquecida al ver a Yaten con otra chica solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza. Cuando la niña tomo el brazo de Yaten y lo miro con adoración, él no se alejó, y los ojos de Mina se nublaron del dolor, "Yaten." Susurró.

Yaten estaba tan irritado con esta niña que había ganado el concurso, ahora no lo soltaba. Sabía que parte del acuerdo era que tenía que permitir que le tomaran el brazo y las manos, pero no podían obligarlo a disfrutarlo. Solo había una chica que él quería en sus brazos, y entonces escuchó su voz susurrar su nombre. Yaten volteó para ver los ojos de Mina llenos de sufrimiento, sufrimiento que él había causado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el dolor en sus ojos fue reemplazado por ira. Ella lo miró fijamente, levanto la cara al aire, giró y salió de la tienda; sus amigas sacudieron sus cabezas ante el y salieron detrás de ella. "Demonios." Yaten maldijo.

"¿Pasa algo, Yaten, mi amor?" Dijo la chica que tomaba su brazo.

"Si, y no soy tu amor; solo soy tu cita por el día de hoy. Y te quedan dos horas, así que acabemos con esto." Yaten gritó, molesto por haber tenido otro inconveniente con Mina.

La niña estuvo por quejarse pero él tenía razón, decidió disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba y lo arrastró hacia otra parte del centro.

Mina se abrazaba a sí misma y se movía sobre sus propios pies cuando sus amigas la alcanzaron. Estaba hablando sola, "No puedo creer que tenga novia."

Amy tocó el hombro de su amiga, "Mina, debe haber una explicación. Yaten esta loco por ti. Él no vería a otra chica."

Mina volteó hacia Amy y gritó, "Entonces que diantres fue eso."

Serena, Raye, Lita y Amy miraron a Mina; no estaban seguras que decir, así que la tomaron de ambos brazos y la llevaron hacia su tienda favorita que estaba teniendo ofertas de liquidación. La idea de su marca favorita de ropa a mitad de precio la distrajo un poco. Las chicas disfrutaron tomar ropa de los estantes y estaban probándoselas, a excepción de Serena que había comprado un pepinillo y un pretzel camino a la tienda y los estaba comiendo. La escucharon exclamar, con la boca llena de comida, "Taiki."

Amy terminó de subir el cierre del vestido que estaba probando y salió del vestidor emocionada para verlo, pero un su lugar, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver como iba tomado de manos de otra chica, una que lucia bastante familiar. Amy estaba segura que ella iba a su clase de verano de biología. "¿Taiki?" Amy cuestionó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La chica al lado de Taiki miro a Amy fijamente al ver como Taiki la miraba. Taiki fue a acercarse a Amy, pero ella corrió hacia los vestidores y entró al suyo, sentándose en el banco. Bajó la cabeza: como pudo hacer eso.

"Taiki, ¿Quién es esta chica?" Serena preguntó, aun con el pepinillo en la boca.

"Soy su cita." La chica respondió y haló a Taiki fuera de la tienda.

Taiki miró a Serena con una rogándole con los ojos, pero ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, jugo de pepinillo saliéndose por el borde de su boca.

"Me pregunto por que sería la mirada." Serena pensó en voz alta mientras las otras chicas salían, todas cambiadas. Cuando Serena les contó lo que había pasado, todas fueron a buscar a Amy. Varios minutos después, todas salieron y Serena abrazo a Amy. "Amy, tiene que ser como dijiste antes; Taiki y tu están saliendo, de ninguna forma él saldria con otra chica."

"¿Entonces por qué estaban tomados de manos, por qué ella dijo que era una cita, y por qué tenia expresión de culpa en la cara?" Amy gritó. Entonces bajó la cabeza, "No tengo razones para estar enfadada, no estamos saliendo oficialmente. Él es un hombre libre, libre de salir con quien desee."

Las chicas salieron de la tienda con ánimo sombrío. Su día feliz no estaba saliendo tan bien. Raye miro a Serena, si Taiki y Yaten estaban en citas respectivamente, era razonable pensar que también Seiya lo estaba. Raye se pregunto si Serena soportaría ver a Seiya con otra chica, no importaba lo que Serena dijera, Raye sabia que Serena tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia Seiya; ellos compartían una conexión, una que era mas profunda que la amistad. Raye sabia que si Serena hubiese conocido a Seiya primero no habría duda, ella le hubiese dado su corazón completo a él. Sin embargo, Darien estaba en la vida de Serena, y ella no lo dejaría por otro nunca, no importa cuanto le importara esa otra persona.

El grupo se detuvo porque Serena tenía antojo de un helado de cereza. Cuando las cuatro scouts volteaban con sus helados, mientras Serena pagaba, se detuvieron de inmediato. Seiya estaba a una corta distancia con la chica que llevaba el numero uno del club de fans, Sonoko Ijuuin. La joven mayor lo tomaba de la mano y reía de algo que él decía; él estaba de espaldas y no las vio. Voltearon para evitar que Serena viera, pero era demasiado tarde; ella había dejado de probar su helado y veía a la pareja con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. La chica vio a Serena por encima del hombro de Seiya y antes que él pudiera reaccionar, lo haló y lo besó firmemente en los labios. Serena dejó caer su helado al piso, causando que alguien que pasaba gritara alto. Seiya empujó a la chica y volteó a ver que estaba pasando, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Serena mirándolo, con los mismos ojos que tenia el otro día luego de hablar con Chiba por teléfono. Ella volteó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Llego hasta el estacionamiento antes de sentir un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

"¿No me vas a dar oportunidad de explicar?" Seiya le rogó.

"No tienes que explicar. Estas en una cita con esa chica. No tengo derecho a pedir detalles." Serena dijo tratando de escapar de sus manos.

Seiya sujetó su otra mano, ignorando su resistencia, y la haló abrazándola contra su pecho, "Bombón, no es nada. Lo juro." Antes de poder seguir explicando la voz de Sonoko lo interrumpió.

"Seiya, aun estamos en nuestra cita." Sonoko expreso.

Seiya miró a la chica de pelo verde, "No, eso termino cuando rompiste los términos de nuestro acuerdo y me besaste. Vete a tu casa."

Sonoko estaba a punto de discutir pero la mirada en sus ojos la asusto, así que los dejo solos. De igual manera, las demás scouts se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar si Serena las necesitaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos para darles privacidad.

"Bombón, este día completo fue arreglado por nuestro publicista para atraer a nuestras viejas fans. Él hizo un concurso para que tres de las miembros de nuestro club de fans ganaran citas con cada uno de nosotros. Eso es todo; no hay espacio en mi corazón para esa chica." Seiya dijo acariciando su cabeza, que no se había movido de su pecho. La sintió suspirar, y supo que había aceptado sus palabras como la verdad.

Ella se apartó de él de repente y él se preparo para ser regañado por no haberle dicho antes, pero se sorprendió agradablemente cuando ella llamó a las demás scouts, "Ey, Mina, Amy, está bien. Ellos solo estaban con esas chicas por que ganaron un concurso para salir con ellos por unas horas hoy."

Seiya sonrío, sus brazos aún alrededor de Serena, recostada contra su pecho. "Bombón, ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos todos al parque de diversiones? Será una buena ocasión para que Taiki y Yaten rueguen ser perdonados. ¿Qué dices?"

Serena volteó a mirarlo, aún dejando sus brazos alrededor de ella, levantó la mirada y sonrío. Por un segundo, él pudo ver esa chispa en sus ojos mientras ella aceptaba con la cabeza.

**Esa noche en el centro de video juegos**

Las cinco chicas se sentaron en una mesa, discutiendo los eventos del día. Mina le pregunto a Serena por milésima vez, "¿Entonces solo fue un truco publicitario?"

Serena la regaño por interrumpirla mientras se comía su tercera hamburguesa. "Si Mina. Y antes de que lo digas de nuevo. Te perdiste el concierto porque no revisaste su nueva pagina de Internet."

Amy suspiró, "Me siento tan tonta. Nunca debí haber dudado de él y salido corriendo. Me pregunto si estará enfadado con migo."

Serena sacudió las mano, "Oh no, ya veras mañana cuando vayamos todos al parque juntos."

Lita solo escuchó a medias, estaba mirando a Andrew que se acercaba a la mesa. "Hola Andy." Dijo alegremente, esperando sacarlo del mal ánimo en el que obviamente estaba esa noche.

Andrew se alegró visiblemente al oír la voz de Lita, lo que no escapo las miradas de águila de sus amigas. "Hola Lita, chicas. ¿En que andan esta noche?"

"En nada, solo discutimos lo que haremos mañana?" Raye respondió.

"Hablando de lo que haremos mañana, Andy ¿estas libre?" Lita preguntó.

"De hecho si, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres ir con nosotros al parque de diversiones mañana?" Lita preguntó, tratando de evitar que la emoción se escuchara en su voz.

"Me encantaría. ¿A que hora?" Andrew preguntó.

"¿Qué tal si nos encontramos aquí a las nueve? Estamos supuestas a encontrarnos con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten en el parque cuando abra a las diez." Amy propuso caundo Lita se tardo para responder, estaba sorprendida que el hubiera aceptado.

"Perfecto. Es una cita." Andrew dijo, picándole un ojo a Lita antes de alejarse.

Las otras cuatro chicas rieron ante la mirada enamorada en la cara de su amiga.

**En el parque de diversiones**

Las cinco chicas y Andrew caminaban entre la multitud hacia la entrada, riendo de las bromas que Andrew les contaba. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada Serena vio a los Three Lights esperando por ellas. Todos estaban vestidos en pantalones cortos, camisetas, gorras y lentes de sol, tratando de esconder sus identidades de la multitud. Serena comenzó a caminar hacia Seiya cuando se encontró cayéndose sobre la calle completamente libre de obstáculos, pero antes de pegar contra el suelo, Seiya la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Ey Bombón, tienes que dejar de ponerte débil cada vez que me veas." Le dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarla, el brillo de sus ojos apenas visible a través de los lentes oscuros.

"Hmph, no me pongo débil cuando te veo. Nunca me pondría débil por un tonto arrogante como tu." Serena dijo, causando que la sonrisa de él se hiciera mayor.

"Hola Andrew, me alegra que vinieras." Dijo, pretendiendo que Serena no había dicho nada.

Taiki se acerco tímidamente hacia Amy, "Amy, eee, acerca de ayer… yo, eee."

Amy se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, "Taiki, está bien. Seiya le explico a Serena, y además, no tengo derecho a decirte que no puedes ver a otras chicas."

Taiki comenzó a decir algo mas, pero con la multitud mirando se contuvo, contento por ahora de que Amy no estaba molesta con él. "¿Qué tal si vamos a ver el nuevo juego espacial que incluyeron?"

"Eso me gustaría mucho." Amy dijo sonriendo, ambos se fueron juntos.

"Mina." Yaten comenzó.

"Ningún Mina." Mina dijo levantando la nariz, "Tu pudiste haberme dicho que había un concurso para yo entrar y ganarlo."

"¿Qué hay de Jamie?" Yaten le respondió en tono alto, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta que todos escuchaban.

"Jamie es mi compañero de equipo, nada mas." Ella respondió con ojos brillantes, "Lo que te hubiera dicho la semana pasada si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicar en lugar de irte."

Yaten bajo la cabeza y murmuro, "Ok, lo siento, tanto por la semana pasada como lo de ayer."

Mina sonrío, "Magnifico, ahora compénsate ganando un enorme peluche para mi." Tomó el brazo del ídolo de pelo plateado y entraron al parque.

Lita, Raye y Andrew dijeron que se dirigían al área del escenario, donde un cantante nuevo supuestamente iba a actuar. Al preguntar si Serena y Seiya querían acompañarlos, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Cuando los otros tres se habían marchado, Seiya volteó hacia Serena, "Bueno Bombón, aparentemente lograste tenerme para ti sola de nuevo. Que plan mas manipulador."

Ella cruzó los brazos y caminó lejos de el entrando al parque, sus dos colas siguiéndola por los aires. "No he hecho eso. ¿Por qué diantres quería yo estar sola contigo?"

Seiya río y la alcanzó, tomando su brazo en el de él, "¿A dónde vamos?"

Serena lo pensó por un momento, "¿Qué tal si vamos a la exhibición animal?"

Seiya asintió y ambos caminaron en completo silencio por unos diez metros, hasta que Serena grito de repente causando que Seiya casi se cayera. Sacudió la cabeza al verla con la cara pegada a la ventana de un vendedor de manzanas caramelizadas. Suspiró y saco su cartera; supo ayer cuando lo propuso que la salida de hoy iba a significar un gasto grande de sus ahorros, pero adoraba verla feliz. Estaba mordiendo la manzana cuando lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Bombón, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Mii voucas eshta peighata." Dijo entre dientes.

Seiya la miró con los ojos grandes, "¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que su boca esta pegada." Una voz dulce dijo desde no muy lejos.

Serena y Seiya voltearon a ver a Molly y Melvin caminando hacia ellos tomados de las manos.

"Hola, soy Molly y este es mi novio Melvin." Molly dijo, soltando la mano de Melvin para saludar a Seiya.

Seiya disfrutando la situación actual de Serena, sacudió la mano de Molly y dijo, "Hola, soy Seiya, el novio de Serena. Gusto en conocerlos." Seiya ignoró la mirada furiosa de Serena mientras sacudía la cabeza por lo que había dicho.

Molly lo miro fijamente, "Hmm, bueno, yo he sido amiga de Serena desde que éramos pequeñas y la ultima vez que supe el novio de Serena era al menos cuatro años mayor." Serena movió la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de Molly.

Seiya rió, "Ok, me atrapaste. Pero, si soy un buen amigo de Serena, así que me alegra conocerlos Molly y Melvin. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros a la exhibición animal?"

"Eh, no gracias. Venimos de allá." Melvin dijo, aceptando la mano que Seiya extendió.

"Ok, nos juntaremos a almorzar en el restaurante cerca del lago al medio día, ¿Quieren ir?" Seiya dijo, esperando que aceptaran Porque veía lo contenta que estaba Serena de encontrarse con ellos.

Molly y Melvin se miraron mutuamente y aceptaron.

Serena finalmente pudo abrir la boca, "Magnifico chicos."

Seiya, sonriendo al verla terminar el resto de la manzana de dos mordidas, dijo, "Bueno, se termino mi paz y tranquilidad por el resto del día." Grito cuando ella le pinchó el brazo.

"Te lo mereces. Bueno chicos, diviértanse, nos vemos luego."

Seiya y Serena caminaron por la exhibición animal, y Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír y voltear los ojos por lo emocionada que ella estaba cuando pasaba por cada animal; le encantaba ver como ella miraba las cosas como si las viera por primera vez. Su energía era contagiosa y las personas a su alrededor respondían a ella, pero ella siempre estaba entretenía en lo que hacia o pensaba y no se daba cuenta. Cuando terminaron de ver los animales, les quedaba tiempo para algo más, y como la casa embrujada estaba cerca decidieron dar una vuelta. Se sentaron en el carro de dos asientos y entraron a la oscuridad de la casa. Apenas habían entrado cuando el carro se detuvo, con las luces aun apagadas, Seiya sonrío cuando Serena por instinto se acercó más a él.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, "No te preocupes Bombón, yo te protejo de cualquier monstruo que aparezca en la oscuridad." Seiya dijo confiado, pero fue recordado de su humildad cuando el carro comenzó a moverse de repente y gritó ante el monstruo justo en frente de el.

Serena rió, "Supongo que seré yo quien te estará protegiendo a ti."

"Para nada." Murmuró avergonzado.

El paseo terminó luego de muchos gritos de ambos y riendo por su miedo llegaron hasta el restaurante donde encontraron a sus amigos esperando. Serena notó inmediatamente que Raye parecía deprimida. "Raye, ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo, tomando el asiento junto a ella.

"Nada." Raye dijo fríamente.

Serena le dio a Raye una mirada sorprendida, pero Lita interrumpió, "Bueno, resulta que el cantante nuevo, no es otro mas que Chad."

"¿Chad?" Seiya preguntó sentándose junto a Serena.

"Él trabajaba en el templo del abuelo de Raye." Lita explicó.

"Ya veo. ¿Y por que te molesta Raye?" Seiya preguntó.

"No me molesta. No me importa verlo." Raye gritó, con dolor en la voz a pesar de su negacion.

Serena toco su brazo suavemente, "Raye, ¿Qué paso?"

Raye se lleno de lágrimas, así que Lita respondió por ella, "Bueno, después que él termino de cantar, que debo mencionar su música suena muy bien; realmente ha mejorado durante sus viajes este ultimo año."

"No es cierto, sigue siendo terrible." Raye interrumpió.

Lita continuó ignorando el comentario de Raye, "Tratamos de hablar con él, pero estaba rodeado de chicas; cuando Raye gritó su nombre, él miro hacia nosotros, saludó con una mano y caminó en dirección contraria con todas las chicas siguiéndolo."

La cara se Serena se volvió seria, "Oh Raye, ya veo. Has perdido la capacidad de encantarlo y estas enojada."

Raye miró a Serena y le gritó, "No es eso idiota, tú no entiendes."

Serena le respondió la mirada, "No soy idiota. Si no estas molesta porque él no responde a tu encanto, ¿entonces qué?"

Raye bajó la mirada hacia el espacio vacío en la mesa delante de ella, "Nada."

Serena estaba a punto de continuar, cuando Seiya le topó el brazo y sacudió la cabeza, así que Serena le preguntó a los demás como habían sido sus mañanas. El grupo estaba conversando y Serena no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se estaban llevando Lita y Andrew. Miro a Mina y Yaten, quienes parecían haber hecho las paces. Y Amy y Taiki habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, Molly y Melvin les contaban sobre la pasantía de Melvin y Serena rió para si misma sabiendo que ellos si entenderían de lo que se les hablaba, a diferencia de ella el día del parque. Ahora, solo había que hacer algo para animar a Raye quien en realidad no había vuelto a levantar la cabeza. Serena tomó un trago de su bebida y miró alrededor en busca de un chico para Raye, cuando vio a Chad.

"¡Chad!" Serena gritó y movió los brazos en el aire como loca, causando que todos en el restaurante voltearan a verla, y que Seiya casi se cayera de su silla.

Seiya se acomodó y la miró, "Bombón, ¿has perdido la cabeza?"

Chad se acercó a la mesa, "Hola Serena, chicos. ¿Cómo están?"

Raye susurró, "¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso luego de abandonarnos hace un rato?"

Chad levantó los hombros, "Tenía que ir a una conferencia de prensa; no tenía tiempo en ese momento. Ahora sí." Halo una silla entre Seiya y Melvin. "Serena, ¿él es tu nuevo novio?" Pregunto señalando con la cabeza hacia Seiya, que tenia su brazo en la espalda de la silla de ella.

"No." "Si." Serena y Seiya dijeron simultáneamente.

Serena miró a Seiya, que levantó los hombros fingiendo inocencia. "Somos muy buenos amigos, eso es todo." Serena le dijo a Chad, matando a Seiya con la mirada.

"Soy Seiya." Dijo dándole la mano a Chad.

Chad lo miró detenidamente, "Santo cielo. Tú eres Seiya Kou de los Three Lights."

Seiya sonrío, "Si, pero no lo digas muy alto, estamos tratando de disfrutar nuestro día como personas, no como ídolos." Seiya dijo, indicando a Taiki y Yaten del otro lado de la mesa.

Chad tartamudeo, "No puedo creerlo, he querido hablar con ustedes desde que supe que se reunirían como grupo."

Yaten lo interrumpió, "Chad, nada de negocios hoy. Pasa por el estudio un día de estos, podemos hablar entonces. Hoy es solo para pasar con nuestros amigos."

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que tomo sus ordenes; Chad decidió quedarse a comer con ellos. El grupo se divirtió, mientras todos terminaban sus postres y mientras Serena terminaba su segundo pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate. Seiya la tomó del brazo, "Vamos Bombón, tiempo de ir a ver el resto del parque. Nos vemos luego." Se despidió mientras halaba a Serena.

"Adiós chicos." Ella gritó aún con migajas de chocolate en la cara. "No tienes que ser tan mandón." Le dijo a Seiya, "Talvez no quiero pasar la tarde contigo."

Seiya río y se puso los lentes oscuros cuando salieron del restaurante hacia la tarde soleada, "No es posible. Ninguna chica pasa por alto la oportunidad de estar con migo."

Serena sacudió la cabeza y cruzo los brazos, "Que arrogante eres."

Seiya río suavemente de su irritación, la encontraba adorable al ver como sus ojos azules brillaban con pequeñas chispas de ira. "No, el problema es que tu no tienes suficiente confianza en ti misma."

Ella estaba por discutir cuando vio una atracción nueva, causando que olvidara que estaba enfadada con él y esta vez era ella la que lo halaba con todas sus fuerzas a el, hacia la atracción que quería. Seiya sonrío al sentir sus delgados dedos agarrando su brazo. Estaba contento de ella estuviera feliz hoy, eso era todo lo que quería. Subieron a la maquina juntos, una que daba vueltas, y cuando se bajaron ambos estaban listos para perder lo que habían comido. Temiendo que ella escogiera otro juego de mucho movimiento, él la llevo consigo hacia el teleférico que los llevaba por encima del parque. Sonrío cuando iban subiendo y Serena, mirando hacia abajo, se asustó al ver la altura que llevaban y se acercó a mas él.

"Bombón, tú tienes alas, ¿Por qué le temes tanto a las alturas?" Él preguntó.

"Solo he volado dos veces con ellas, bajo condiciones extremas, y no se si puedo simplemente invocarlas y volar." Ella dijo, levantando la cara para mirarlo, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas al avergonzarse por haber confesado su falta de control sobre sus abilidades.

Seiya le sonrío, "Estoy seguro que si yo estuviera en peligro de muerte, tú hallarías la habilidad de volar y me atraparías."

"Hmph, mas bien te dejaría caer." Serena dijo cruzando los brazos, con irritación fingida.

Seiya río tan fuerte que personas a varios asientos de distancia miraron a ver que ocurría. "Me alegra ver que estés pasando un buen día hoy." Le dijo en tono mas serio.

Serena, que estaba mirando un ave pasar volando, volteó a verlo, "Gracias Seiya."

Él sonrío sabiendo porque le agradecía, pero se rehusaba a permitir que ella se pusiera demasiado seria. "No me lo agradezcas aún, el día no ha terminado." Le dijo suavemente.

Ambos pasaron el resto del día juntos, subiendo a cada atracción del parque y jugando cada juego. Seiya ganó un gran oso de peluche con un corazón, y cuando Serena fue a tomarlo, él lo alejo.

Ella se quejo, "No otra vez. Vamos, sabes que me lo vas a dar tarde o temprano."

Él río ante lo predecible que era con ella, "De acuerdo, tú ganas Bombón." Se lo entregó y río ante su emoción al abrazar el oso. Llegó la noche y el parque estaría cerrando pronto, así que subieron a la única atracción a la que no habían subido, la rueda de la fortuna. Pagaron sus entradas y subieron a uno de los carros, cerrando la puerta. "En que piensas Bombón?" Seiya preguntó mientras ella miraba a través del cristal a las luces del parque.

Su voz estaba contenta, "Solo estaba pensando que no creo haber estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo."

Cuando lo miro, Seiya pudo ver lágrimas formándose en sus ojos azules, "Bombón." Dijo preocupado ante la repentina tristeza.

"Oh Seiya, está bien. No estoy triste, de verdad. Es que estoy tan feliz." Serena dijo mirándolo, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Seiya se movió al otro lado del carro, causando que se moviera y cuando se sentó, ella cayó contra él mientras el carro se mecía, Seiya le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara, "Entonces, puedes dejar de llorar, porque no puedo soportar ver lagrimas en esos ojos."

Serena sabia que no debía estar tan cerca de él; ella tenía a Darien, ella amaba a Darien, pero ahora en este preciso momento, ella sentía que recostarse de Seiya y ver el parque dar vueltas a su alrededor, era lo que ella debía estar haciendo, como si estar en los brazos de Seiya era donde debía estar en este momento. Ignoró la voz que le recordaba que no importara cuando fuera, ella siempre se sentía como en casa en los brazos de Seiya.


	8. Chapter 8

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Serena sabia que no debía estar tan cerca de él; ella tenía a Darien, ella amaba a Darien, pero ahora en este preciso momento, ella sentía que recostarse de Seiya y ver el parque dar vueltas a su alrededor, era lo que ella debía estar haciendo, como si estar en los brazos de Seiya era donde debía estar en este momento. Ignoró la voz que le recordaba que no importara cuando fuera, ella siempre se sentía como en casa en los brazos de Seiya.

**Y ahora…**

"Entonces, ¿pasaron todo el día juntos?" Serena cuestionó a una Raye sonrojada, el dia siguiente en el templo.

"Si, después de que tú y Seiya se fueron juntos. Chad me preguntó si quería ir con él a ver la exhibición animal, yo acepté, y terminamos pasando todo el día juntos." Raye dijo, mirando hacia el sol brillando sobre el patio.

"Y, ¿Por qué no pareces feliz?" Amy preguntó mientras jugaba con el brazalete que Taiki le había comprado ayer, se sintió halagada cuando Taiki escogió el dije de corazón como accesorio para la prenda.

"Porque todo era diferente. Chad acostumbraba escucharme, y ayer, casi ni escuchó las cosas que yo quería hacer." Raye se quejó, cambiando su atención del cielo azul a sus amigas.

"¿La pasaste mal?" Lita preguntó.

"No, de hecho, la pasé muy bien."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Amy preguntó.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que las cosas se sienten diferentes entre nosotros." Raye respondió tristemente.

"Talvez eso es algo bueno." Serena dijo. Continuó hablando antes que Raye pudiera interrumpirla, "Tú y Chad nunca parecían lograr nada antes, pero talvez ahora, que él por fin se está defendiendo a si mismo, pueden encontrar ese punto medio que han necesitado desde un principio."

Todas voltearon a ver a Serena y Mina dijo, "Santo cielos, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan intuitiva Serena?"

"No lo sé. Creo que siempre he sido así." Ella dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

"Hmph, yo creo que ese es el efecto que tiene Seiya en ti." Raye dijo picaramente tentando a su mejor amiga.

"Seiya no tiene ningún efecto sobre mi." Serena respondió irritada.

Todas rieron ante esto porque sabían que ella sólo se mentía a si misma, pero estaban contentas de que ella estuviera feliz. Continuaron discutiendo su día, y todas comenzaron a molestar a Lita porque Mina y Yaten la habían visto a ella y Andrew saliendo del parque tomados de las manos.

"Hemos acordado tomarlo con calma. Él aun necesita olvidar por completo a Rita. Le dije que no estoy dispuesta a ser un despecho." Lita dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba en su día con Andrew. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo que eso era lo mejor y salieron a tomar helado.

**Esa noche, en la casa de los Tsukino**

Serena gritó que ella contestaba cuando el teléfono sonó. Contestó el teléfono de su habitación y estuvo contenta al escuchar la voz de Darien del otro lado, pero su felicidad pronto terminó por la frialdad de su voz.

"Serena, recibí tu carta ayer." Darien dijo en tono acusador.

"Oh, me alegro tanto. No había escrito otra por miedo que la dirección estuviera mal, pero ahora me asegurare de enviarte una todos los días." Ella dijo alegremente, no estaba segura porque él sonaba molesto.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" El preguntó.

"Oh no, tengo tanto que contarte. Han pasado tantas cosas aquí." Ella dijo, contenta que por fin él escucharía todo.

"No me refería a eso, ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que Seiya había regresado a la ciudad por mas de dos semanas?" Darien le gritó.

"¿Qué?" Serena preguntó, sorprendida por su ira.

"¿Cuándo lo viste por primera vez?"

"El día después que te fuiste." Ella respondió calmadamente.

"Y, ¿Por qué me estoy enterando de su regreso dos semanas después?" Darien estaba ardiendo de rabia. "¿Lo mantuviste en secreto a propósito?"

Serena estaba horrorificada por lo molesto que él estaba con ella, "No, en realidad no. Talvez al principio porque no quería que te preocuparas por nada."

"¿Osea que me mentiste?"

"Darien, esto es tonto. Tú sabes que te amo; nos hemos comprometido el uno al otro. Seiya es un querido amigo, nada más." Serena dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacer que su novio entendiera.

"No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver." Darien declaró.

"¿Qué?" Serena gritó, "¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no vuelva ver a mi amigo?"

"Él no te ve como una amiga, por ende, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver." Darien dijo, simplemente.

"No, no voy a abandonar a Seiya." Serena respondió.

Darien muy calmadamente, después de un largo e incomodo silencio, dijo, "Ya veo."

"Darien, no seas ridículo. Yo nunca te pediría que te alejaras de una chica que fuera amiga tuya."

"Ni yo te he mentido acerca de ninguna chica."

"¡Yo no mentí! Tu ya nunca me dejas hablar. Estas muy ocupado hablando de tú y Sage." Serena le grito.

"Oh, aquí están por fin tus inseguridades. No tengo tiempo para esto. Piensa en lo que te dije Serena. Tengo que irme…"

"Lo se, Sage te esta esperando." Serena gritó.

"De hecho si, tenemos trabajo. Hablamos la semana próxima." Darien dijo colgando el teléfono, una vez mas sin decirle que la amaba.

Serena golpeo el teléfono, temblando de furia, mientras lagrimas corrían por su cara. Se dejo caer al piso y giro para llorar sobre la cama. Luna, que había escuchado toda la conversación desde su posición en la cama al lado del teléfono, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Serena y Darien se estaban separando; a este paso, no sabía cuanto más duraría la pareja. Acaricio con su cabeza a Serena y le susurró palabras tranquilizantes mientras Serena lloraba sobre sus brazos, murmurando el nombre de Darien una y otra vez.

**En el estudio de los Three Lights**

Seiya estaba arreglando su traje rojo, escuchando a Taiki, Yaten y Chad terminar los detalles del acuerdo que estaban haciendo, con respecto al concierto de la semana próxima. Todos pararon de hablar cuando oyeron rasguños en la puerta del estudio. Yaten abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando Luna entró. Taiki le pidió a Chad que lo acompañara, para mostrarle el resto del estudio. Cuando los chicos se marcharon Luna saltó a las piernas de Yaten.

"Luna, ¿Qué pasa?" Yaten le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Es Serena." Luna dijo, volteando a ver a Seiya.

"¿Qué pasa con Serena? La vi apenas hace dos días y estaba muy feliz" Seiya dijo preocupado.

"Bueno, si, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz, algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Ha estado llorando toda la noche hasta esta mañana, hasta enfermarse. Sus padres, las scouts, ni yo; nadie ha podido hacerla calmar. Se rehúsa a comer y esta muy pálida." Luna dijo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por el dolor de su princesa.

"Chiba la llamó de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?" Seiya dijo, su voz llena de ira.

"Si." Luna susurró, mientras Yaten acariciaba su espalda tratando de confortarla.

"¿Qué le dijo?" Seiya preguntó, volteando para mirar por la ventana del estudio en dirección a la casa de Serena, sus puños apretados de la rabia.

"Le gritó por verte a ti." Luna dijo miserablemente, sabiendo que lastimaría a Seiya saber que Darien lo había usado para herir a Serena.

Seiya golpeó sus puños contra el cristal y salió del estudio, con Luna detrás de el. "¿A dónde vas?" Luna dijo jadeando, tratando de mantener su paso.

"¿A dónde crees Luna? Ella me necesita." Seiya dijo corriendo.

Luna se detuvo y vio como su traje rojo se alejaba en la noche. Pensando en voz alta, "No puedo evitar preguntarme si nos hemos equivocado y Darien no es el que esta destinado a estar con nuestra princesa. Tengo que reunirme con Artemis."

**Casa de los Tsukino**

Ken abrió la puerta de la casa, preguntándose si las amigas de Serena habían regresado, pero se sorprendió al ver a Seiya parado en la puerta, su frente cubierta de sudor y faltándole aire por haber corrido hasta la casa de Serena. "Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?" Ken preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al joven.

"Escuché que Serena no se encontraba bien, y vine tan pronto pude." Seiya dijo jadeando.

Ikuko se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para el joven muchacho. Se la entregó junto con una toalla de papel. "Si, ella esta hecha un desastre desde anoche." Ikuko suspiró antes de continuar, "Darien la llamó y a pesar que no nos ha dicho que paso, yo creo que tuvieron una pelea terrible."

Seiya secó el sudor de su frente y tomó un poco de agua antes de preguntar, "¿Puedo por favor verla?"

Ken e Ikuko se miraron mutuamente y asintieron. Ken miró al joven hombre a los ojos, "Seiya, no se cómo lo haces, pero cuando estas cerca, sentimos que nuestra hija esta de vuelta. Siempre encuentras la manera de hacerla sonreír. Por favor ve, tráela de vuelta."

Seiya aceptó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, al llegar arriba, vio a Sammy sentado en el pasillo con la cabeza entre las manos. Seiya le tocó el hombro.

Sammy levantó la cabeza y viendo a Seiya sonrío y dijo, "Gracias a Dios." Sammy se levantó y bajó hacia donde sus padres.

Seiya tocó suavemente y abrió la puerta; podía oír su llanto. Ella estaba doblada sobre su cama. Seiya sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al verla, lucia tan pequeña y frágil comparada con la chica que el estaba acostumbrado a ver. La que tenia suficiente fuerza y amor para salvar al mundo entero.

Serena levantó la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación y susurró débilmente, "Seiya."

Él cruzo rápidamente la habitación y la haló entre sus brazos, mientras ella dejaba escapar un nuevo mar de lágrimas. La dejó llorar así por unos minutos, antes de decir, "Cuéntame lo que paso."

Ella aún estaba recostada de su pecho, así que se separó para poder verlo a los ojos. "Darien recibió la carta que le envié hace mas de una semana, contándole que los Three Lights habían vuelto a la ciudad. Llamó furioso conmigo por no decirle antes. Me acusó de mentirle. Yo trate de explicarle que no quería que se preocupara; que yo lo amaba. Le dije que yo en realidad no había tenido oportunidad de decirle porque sólo me había llamado dos veces. Me dijo que no te viera mas…"

Seiya había guardado silencio mientras ella hablaba, pero suavemente preguntó, "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Serena negó con la cabeza, "¡No, claro que no! Le dije que era tonto, que yo nunca le pediría que no viera a una chica. Mencioné como el siempre hablaba de su compañera de investigación Sage, y se puso mas enojado y a la defensiva. Seiya, creo que lo estoy perdiendo."

Seiya respiró profundo, debía decirle la verdad. "Bombón, no puedes perder algo si en realidad nunca fue verdaderamente tuyo. Si Darien te amara, realmente te amara, no te lastimaría tanto. Creo que le importas mucho a Darien y creo que él te ama, pero no te ama con toda su alma, como tu tratas de amarlo a él con toda la tuya."

"Seiya, tú no conoces a Darien. ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas?" Serena preguntó, su corazón partiéndose ante la simple verdad de las palabras de Seiya.

Seiya se enfadó, "Porque te conozco a ti. Porque te amo, y preferiría morir antes que ser responsable de lastimarte como él lo esta haciendo."

Serena se sorprendió, "¡Seiya!"

Seiya colocó una mano sobre los labios de ella, "Tengo algo que decirte, y vas a estar muy molesta conmigo, pero por favor entiende, era un conflicto entre el amor y el deber. Esta chica, con la que crees que Darien esta involucrado, creo que es mi princesa, la Princesa Kakyuu."

La boca de Serena se abrió de repente y luego volvió a cerrarse, finalmente logró murmurar, "¿Sage es la Princesa Kakyuu?"

Seiya asintió, "Si, estoy casi seguro que son la misma persona. Siento no habértelo dicho cuando me mencionaste el nombre la primera vez." Seiya dijo bajado la cabeza, temía que ahora Serena realmente no quisiera volver a verlo por ocultarle esta información.

Serena le tocó la cara, "Seiya, ¿Cómo podría molestarme contigo? Ella es tu princesa. No creo que le sería fácil a una de mis scouts revelar información acerca de mí, si se les ha pedido mantener mi identidad secreta, que asumo es lo que tu princesa hizo." Serena sonrió cuando Seiya levanto la cabeza y asintió, continuo hablando, "Bueno, al menos entiendo porque se esta enamorando de esta otra chica."

Seiya toco la mano de ella que aún estaba en su mejilla, "Amo a mi princesa, ella es muy querida para mi. Pero, como hombre, no puedo comprender amar a otra que no seas tú." Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Seiya la interrumpió, "No mas lagrimas Bombón. No sabes lo que va a pasar, pero tienes que creer en ti misma y saber que puedes sobrevivir lo que sea. Así que levántate y date una ducha. Voy a ayudar a tu madre a prepararte algo de te."

Serena acepto, sabia que discutir con Seiya cuando se ponía así era inútil. "Seiya, me gusta con tres de azúcar."

Seiya río, "De acuerdo, no vemos en un rato. Date una ducha, te sentirás mejor."

**Harvard, seis días después**

Darien caminaba por la calle bajo la luna con Sage a su lado. Se reían de la película que acababan de ver. Darien se sentía tan vivo, tan feliz; se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de su compañera de investigación, pero sabía que ella nunca respondería a sus sentimientos mientras él estuviera en una relación. Bajó la mirada para verla; lucía tan hermosa con su pelo rojo volando suavemente en la brisa. Tenía que seguir su corazón; mañana en la mañana llamaría a Serena; no quería herirla pero sabia que eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, herirla. Pensó hacia el pasado de esta vida y la anterior, ¿Por qué era que nada parecía salirles bien a ellos dos? Le encantaba estar con Serena, pero se sentía mas completo con Sage a su lado.

"Darien, te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos de repente. ¿Por qué tan serio?" Sage dijo mirándolo. Sus ojos llenos de preocupación ante el torrente de emociones que notaba en la mirada de el.

Darien le sonrió a la chica a su lado, "Sage, tengo muchas cosas que decirte. ¿Podemos cenar juntos mañana cuando regrese de la exposición de la tarde con el Dr. Richardson?"

Sage rió, "Bueno Darien, como te toca a ti cocinar esa noche, mas vale que comamos juntos."

Darien sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta sus habitaciones, donde Sage se despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a su habitación. Cuando entró a su habitación, Darien tocó el lugar donde sus labios le habían tocado la piel. Tenia que encontrar una forma de decírselo a Serena lo mejor posible; sabía que la joven chica estaría devastada, pero tenía que seguir su corazón, y podía sentirlo claramente diciéndole que Sage era con quien debía estar. Darien sabía que estaba renunciando al futuro que había visto con Serena, pero nunca creyó en estar atado al destino, él creía que el futuro era lo que las personas lo hacían. Tomo la fotografía de él, Rini y Serena; la miró fijamente por un momento antes de ponerla en el fondo de un cajón. Necesitaría dormir bien, mañana seria un día largo en más de una forma.

**Casa Tsukino**

"Sammy, sal del baño. ¡También necesito bañarme y arreglarme para el concierto!" Serena gritó, golpeando la puerta del baño con las manos.

"Las puertas no abren hasta dentro de hora y media. No te preocupes, ya tenemos las entradas gracias a Seiya." Sammy gritó a través de la puerta.

Serena le gruñó a la puerta, pero su respuesta fue cortada por el teléfono sonando. "Yo contesto." Gritó, corriendo hacia el teléfono. "Hola Mina."

"Serena, ¿todavía nos vamos a juntar en tu casa? Estamos todas aquí donde Raye y queríamos confirmar."

"Si, mi papa dijo que ordeno dos taxis para que nos fuéramos todos." Serena dijo contenta, emocionada por esta noche y el primer concierto de Seiya desde que los Three Lights se reunieron.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos como en una hora." Mina dijo alegremente, igualmente emocionada.

"Bye." Serena dijo, y viendo que Sammy había finalmente abandonado el baño, corrió hacia el para arreglarse rápidamente. Estaba tarareando para si misma cuando terminó y se secaba.

Luna le sonrió, "Pareces muy contenta esta noche."

"Estoy muy contenta esta noche. No puedo esperar para ponerme este vestido rosado que compre cuando Molly y yo fuimos de compras el otro día." Serena dijo sosteniendo un vestido a las rodillas amarrado al cuello, dejando sus hombros y espalda expuestos.

"¿Crees que estarás lo suficientemente abrigada en eso?" Luna preguntó.

"Oh si, Seiya dijo que estaban completamente agotadas las entradas, así que habrán muchas personas apretadas en el público; el calor corporal solamente debe ser suficiente para mantenerme caliente, pero compre este chal blanco para llevarlo también." Serena sonrió mientras peinaba y secaba su pelo, acomodándolo en su estilo favorito; sabía que Seiya se decepcionaría si trataba de peinarlo de otra manera. Justo terminaba de sujetar el vestido alrededor de su cuello, cuando sonó el teléfono. "¿Hola? Hola Seiya."

"Bombón, solo quería asegurarme que aun vienes."

"Claro, sabes que haría falta un desastre para que yo me perdiera tu primer concierto de regreso." Dijo sonriéndole al teléfono.

Él rió, "Bueno, trata de no tener ningún desastre o de tomar el autobús tu sola esta vez."

"No lo haré tonto, como les diste entradas a mi familia también, mi papa lo arreglo para que nos recogieran a todos aquí en mi casa. Llegarán como en media hora y entonces nos iremos."

"¿Recibiste los pases para el backstage luego del concierto?" Preguntó.

"Si, deja de preocuparte. Te veré en el escenario y nos veremos luego."

"De acuerdo Bombón, me tengo que ir. No puedo esperar para ver el vestido del que me hablaste." Seiya dijo sonriendo al pensar como debía lucir en estos momentos.

"Adios, nos vemos luego." Serena dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Se acababa de poner un poco de perfume en el cuello cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. "Oh Dios mío, que populares somos esta noche." Contestó el teléfono, "Hola, oh, hola señor Toshito, si iré por él." Serena bajó el teléfono y gritó por el pasillo, "Papá, teléfono, es el señor Toshito." Serena esperó que su papá contestara, colgó y continuó arreglándose para el concierto. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que sus amigas estaban por llegar, así que tomo su cartera y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo, el teléfono sonó nuevamente, "Hola."

"He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace mas de una hora, pero la línea telefónica ha estado ocupada todo este tiempo." Darien dijo, frustración evidente en su voz.

Serena suspiro y se tocó la cabeza; no quería pelear con él esta noche. "Lo siento Darien, todos están ocupados preparándose para el concierto de los Three Lights, y han estado llamando confirmando planes."

"Así que, lo sigues viendo." Darien preguntó, con un poco de celos.

"Te dije que él era un amigo importante para mi, no voy a darle la espalda a un amigo." Serena dijo simplemente.

"Ya veo. Serena necesito decirte algo, no quiero arruinar tu velada, pero no puedo esperar otro día mas, así que perdóname por el mal momento." Darien dijo, su voz de repente llenándose de emociones.

"¿Darien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? Suenas alterado. ¿Estas bien?" Serena dijo preocupada por el cambio en su tono de voz.

"Serena, ya no puedo estar contigo." Darien dijo.

Serena dudo antes de responder, el corazón le latía en los oídos; no podía haber escuchado bien, "Darien, lo siento; debo haber mal entendido. Me pareció oírte decir que no quieres estar conmigo." Dijo con la voz entrecortada a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerse calmada.

"Lo dije. No hay forma fácil de decirlo. Hemos pasado tanto juntos, y yo te amo; pero me he enamorado de otra persona, alguien que me entiende." Darien dijo calmadamente.

"Darien, ¿Qué hay de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que va a pasar?" Serena grito desesperadamente. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, debía ser un sueno.

"No puedo vivir por eso Serena. No es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Lo siento." Darien dijo, odiando el dolor que podía oír en la voz de ella.

"Oh Darien, por favor no hagas esto, regresa a casa. Podemos resolverlo si estamos juntos." Serena lo rogó.

"No creo que podamos resolverlo; creo que mi corazón ya no esta completo contigo." Darien dijo, tratando de ser gentil con sus palabras. "Lo siento Serena, tengo que irme; mi profesor esta esperando. Por favor, se feliz, olvídame." Darien colgó el teléfono.

Serena gritó justamente cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y entraron sus amigas.

**En el anfiteatro del concierto**

"¿Dónde están?" Taiki dijo caminando nerviosamente. "Chad esta en su última canción; subiremos en menos de cinco minutos."

Yaten movió la cabeza, también estaba preocupado. "No puedo creer que se pierdan nuestro primer concierto." Dijo antes de morderse el labio nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Seiya estaban fijos en la multitud a través de las cortinas del escenario. "No se lo perderían. Hablé con Serena, estaba muy emocionada por venir. Algo esta mal, puedo sentirlo; ella está en peligro." Seiya volteó para marcharse, cuando Taiki lo tomó por el brazo firmemente.

"Seiya, no podemos irnos ahora. Tenemos fans contando con nosotros." Taiki dijo, pero cualquier argumento fue cortado por el sonido de truenos desde afuera.

"La tormenta se esta empeorando, esta lloviendo sin parar." Yaten dijo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación al pensar en Mina allá afuera con este clima.

Chad terminó su canción y se despidió del público. Los Three Lights tomaron el escenario mientras Chad bajaba, mirándolos con una mirada interrogadora de donde estaban sus amigas, pero Taiki encogió los hombros. Seiya revisó la multitud, y los asientos vacíos en las dos primeras filas hicieron que su corazón doliera, talvez ella si había decidido alejarse de él después de todo. Tomó el micrófono y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un rayo impacto el edificio dejando todo el anfiteatro en total oscuridad. El generador de emergencia comenzó a funcionar, pero los equipos no trabajaban. El presentador salió y los bajó del escenario. La multitud estaba molesta porque el concierto estaba siendo pospuesto, pero Seiya se sentía aliviado; no creía poder cantar su nueva canción si Serena no estaba ahí.

"¿Sammy?" Taiki dijo sorprendido.

Seiya giró para ver a un pequeño muy mojado, recostado de la puerta de su vestidor, "Seiya, rápido. Serena, esta desaparecida."

"¿Qué?" Los Three Lights dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Justo cuando estábamos listos para salir, Darien llamó, rompió con ella. Ella comenzó a gritar como que se estaba muriendo. Nadie podía hacerla calmar; salió corriendo en la tormenta. No hemos podido encontrarla, la hemos estado buscando por una hora. Estoy muy asustado, nunca la había visto así."

Sammy se dejo caer, Yaten lo agarró antes de que tocara el suelo. El ídolo de cabello plateado volteo hacia Seiya y lo miro de forma comprensiva antes de decir, "Ve, nosotros lo cuidaremos."

Seiya corrió hacia fuera y miró hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, viendo como caían los rayos por toda la ciudad. Miró hacia donde debía estar la luna y susurró, "Por favor, lo ruego, ayúdame a encontrarla." Sintió su corazón llenarse de emoción y corrió hacia la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Seiya corrió hacia fuera y miró hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, viendo como caían los rayos por toda la ciudad. Miró hacia donde debía estar la luna y susurró, "Por favor, lo ruego, ayúdame a encontrarla." Sintió su corazón llenarse de emoción y corrió hacia la noche.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el muelle**

Serena estaba parada en la lluvia; su hermoso vestido rosado pegado a su piel, su pelo empapado mientras la lluvia corría por él. Estaba mirando el lago, inadvertida de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en especial los pequeños ojos verdes que la observaban. La figura comenzó a moverse acercándose a Serena, pero la criatura detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió el surgir de un fuerte poder corriendo por el muelle hacia la chica.

"¡Bombón!" Seiya la llamo, corriendo hacia ella; su traje y su pelo estaban empapados pero no le importaba; estaba aliviado de haberla encontrado. La tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia él. "Sé que rompieron tu corazón, pero no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma. Si te quedas aquí afuera, te puede caer un rayo." El muelle se movía mientras el agua lo golpeaba, pero Serena seguía inmóvil como una estatua. Seiya la sacudió suavemente para lograr que respondiera.

"Oh Seiya." Serena dijo, cuando sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en él y se dejo caer contra él.

La levantó en sus brazos y caminó de regreso con ella apretada contra su pecho. Seiya sintió otra presencia cerca, algo los estaba observando. Seiya extendió sus sentidos y miro fijamente hacia las sombras – lo que sea que estaba ahí fuera era maligno. Quería confrontar lo que fuera que estuviera persiguiendo a Serena pero con su condición actual, no podía detenerse a buscar. Llamó un taxi y le dio las instrucciones al chofer para llegar a la casa de Serena.

Los ojos verdes los vieron marcharse; consideró atacar porque la Princesa de la Luna estaba debilitada, pero la presencia de este chico lo había tomado desprevenido. El poder que este que la princesa llamaba Seiya emitía era comparable al de la protectora del Cristal Imperial de Plata, pero sabía que eso era imposible, después de todo solo había uno en todo el universo capaz de igualar el verdadero poder de la Princesa, y estaba muerto – asesinado por su hermano hace más de una vida atrás. La criatura sacudió la cabeza; encontraría otro momento en que la princesa estuviera sola y entonces la mataría y tomaría el cristal. No se preocupó por seguirlos ahora; la luz emitida por la princesa de la Luna sería encontrada fácilmente por su rastreador. Chasqueó sus dedos y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche.

**En la casa Tsukino**

Ken escuchó un carro detenerse y corrió hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Seiya bajar de un taxi con Serena en sus brazos. Ken gritó en dirección al grupo en la sala, "Es ella; Seiya la trae."

Ikuko, Lita, Amy, Mina, Raye y Andrew se pusieron de pie. Seiya entró por la puerta que Ken mantenía abierta, el agua todavía chorreaba de su ropa y la de Serena. Aún con ella agarrada miró a Ikuko y con la voz aspera le dijo, "Sra. Tsukino, nunca presumiría de decirle que hacer en su propia casa, pero creo que ella necesita un baño bien caliente." Cuando Ikuko asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, Seiya volteó hacia las scouts, "Raye, Amy, vayan con ella, yo llevare a Serena." Las dos chicas aceptaron y siguieron a la mamá de Serena. Seiya volteó hacia las otras dos chicas, "Mina, que el Sr. Tsukino te enseñe donde están las sabanas y acomódale la cama a Serena. Lita, tu y Andrew por favor hagan algo de te bien caliente." Todos aceptaron y se dispusieron a hacer lo que Seiya les había dicho. Seiya llevó a una Serena temblorosa hacia arriba y al baño. Suavemente la entregó a su madre y sus dos amigas.

Seiya salió del baño y miró hacia la habitación, viendo a Mina arreglar la cama de Serena. Volteó al escuchar que Ken lo llamaba, "Seiya, ven aquí un momento." Ken dijo desde algún lugar del pasillo. "¿Sammy está bien?"

"Si Sr. Tsukino. Taiki y Yaten lo van a secar bien y traer aquí; deben estar por llegar." Seiya dijo, cansado. "Señor, quiero disculparme. No tengo derecho a venir a su casa y dar órdenes a las personas, en especial usted y su esposa. Por favor disculpe mi mala educación."

"Bueno, Seiya, creo que en estos momentos puedes llamarnos a Ikuko y a mi por nuestro primer nombre. Y, tienes razón, normalmente hubiera sido imperdonable, pero tú encontraste a mi hija cuando mas nadie pudo, y no sé por qué pero, creo que la salvaste esta noche. Confío en que tus ordenes a todos han sido por preocupación por mi hija y para asegurarte de que pase la noche lo menos incomoda posible, dadas las circumstancias." Ken extendió una mano que Seiya aceptó. "Ahora jovencito, entra al baño de mi esposa y mío, y toma una buena ducha caliente. Te buscaré algunas ropas viejas mías que talvez te sirvan. Y antes que lo digas, insisto en que pases la noche aquí, Serena puede necesitarte, y sus amigas se quedaran por un rato mas."

Seiya aceptó apreciando la consideración. Siguio a Ken hacia la habiatacion y entro al baño. Se quitó el traje húmedo y entró a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente le golpeara la cara, disfrutando la sensación del calor retornando a su cuerpo. Aun podía ver a Serena con su vestido rosado empapado, parada en el muelle: su expresión vacía, el dolor cuando la sacó del shock en que se encontraba. Él no creía poder odiar a nadie como odiaba a Chiba en estos momentos por hacerla pasar por esto. Terminó su ducha y se puso los pantalones y la camiseta que el Sr. Tsukino le había sacado. Secó su cabello con la toalla y lo ató en una cola. Colgó la toalla y recogió su ropa mojada. Pasó por la puerta del baño y paro un segundo para escuchar; podía oír a Ikuko hablándole suavemente a su hija, pero oía a Serena llorar, preguntándose por que no era suficiente para él, que había hecho mal. Seiya tuvo que controlar el impulso de abrir la puerta del baño de un golpe y tomarla entre sus brazos. Bajó las escaleras, y Mina tomó su ropa húmeda para lavarla y secarla para él. Vio que Yaten, Taiki y Sammy habían llegado y estaban sentados en el sofá. "Sammy ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó al joven que lucia miserable.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solamente preocupado por mi hermana." Sammy dijo tristemente.

Seiya le indicó a Yaten que se moviera, y se sentó junto al joven. Yaten se levantó y fue a ayudar a Mina con la ropa de Seiya y de Serena. Seiya colocó su brazo alrededor del joven muchacho, "Sammy, talvez te sea difícil creerlo pero tu hermana es la persona más fuerte que conozco, y a pesar que esta herida ahora, ella se va a mejorar con nosotros apoyándola, y será feliz de nuevo. Te lo prometo." Sammy asintió y levantó la cabeza, demostrando su resolución a creer en Serena.

Lita le entregó a Seiya una taza de te, "Aquí tienes, toma esto, también necesitas calentarte." Ella caminó y se sentó junto a Andrew, que puso su brazo alrededor de ella para brindarle apoyo.

Raye estaba parada junto a un estante de libros mirando una fotografía de Serena y su familia, "¿Dónde estaba?" Preguntó, sin voltear a mirar a Seiya.

"Estaba parada al final del muelle cerca del parque." Seiya dijo, sus ojos nublándose al pensar en el estado en que estaba cuando la encontró.

Amy comenzó a llorar suavemente y Taiki la abrazó, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. Mina y Yaten regresaron a la sala, Yaten cargaba a Luna, quien lucia miserable. Luna saltó de los brazos de Yaten y subió a las piernas de Seiya, apretando su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Era lo único que podía hacer para darle las gracias con Sammy y Ken aun en la habitación, pero Seiya sabia lo que estaba haciendo y la acarició suavemente susurrando, "Luna, te lo prometo; me quedaré con ella hasta el final."

"Sammy, ha sido una larga noche. Vete a la cama." Ken le dijo gentilmente a su hijo, quien comenzó a protestar; pero Seiya le apretó el brazo, y Sammy se resigno a la suerte de irse a su cama cuando todos aun estaban despiertos.

Todos estaban en silencio, escuchando la lluvia afuera. Luego de varios minutos, Ikuko bajó las escaleras; sus ojos cansados y al borde de lagrimas. Caminó hacia su esposo quien se puso de pie y se acercó, y se dejo abrazar por él. "Oh, Ken, nuestra pobre pequeña." Lloró silenciosamente por unos minutos, todos permanecieron en silencio, algunas de las chicas secando sus ojos. Ikuko levantó la cabeza, "Seiya, no se lo que ella hubiera hecho sin ti. Si no la hubieses encontrado…" La voz de Ikuko se quebró.

Seiya se sorprendió cuando la mujer se alejó de su esposo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, "Sra. Tsukino, Serena es mi querida amiga; nunca la abandonaría."

Ikuko asintió, "Lo sé, y después de todo esto, por favor llámame Ikuko. Chicas, llevé a Serena a su cama, pero sé que no esta durmiendo, por favor vayan con ella. Creo que probablemente tomaría algo del te de Lita, si ustedes cuatro le insisten."

Taiki y Yaten se despidieron de Amy y Mina. Tocaron a Seiya en la espalda antes de salir de la casa en dirección a su departamento. Andy le dio a Lita un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos, luego siguió a los demás hacia la salida. Seiya se quedó sentado en la sala con los padres de Serena. Ikuko fue a buscar una almohada limpia y unas frazadas para cuando Seiya estuviera listo para ir a dormir. Las cuatro chicas bajaron las escaleras, lucían tan tristes.

"Ella aún esta despierta, pero ha dejado de llorar. Tomó un poco del te, pero no logramos que comiera nada." Raye dijo tristemente. Las chicas se despidieron, cada una dándole un abrazo a Seiya y susurrando sus agradecimientos y se marcharon.

Ikuko y Ken se despidieron de Seiya y fueron escaleras arriba a chequear a su hija antes de irse a la cama., dejando a Luna con Seiya. Cuando ella estuvo segura que estaban a solas, la gata volteo hacia Seiya, "Seiya, gracias."

"¿Por qué Luna?" Seiya cuestionó levantando una ceja.

"Por ser quien la trajera de vuelta esta noche." Luna dijo sinceramente.

"No tienes que agradecerme eso. Ahora, ve con ella. No quiero que esté sola." Seiya dijo suavemente.

La gata aceptó y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando miró hacia atrás, vio al joven hombre, que estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la lluvia, tenia lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por su cara.

**Temprano por la mañana, en la casa Tsukino**

Ikuko bajó las escaleras para ver a Seiya cubierto en harina, tratando de hacer panqueques. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Talvez un poco." El chico sonrió tímidamente. Los dos hicieron unos panqueques, e Ikuko le dijo que se los llevara a Serena, que aún dormía arriba. Él tocó la puerta y entró cuidadosamente. "Bombón." Dijo suavemente, Luna se estiró y se despertó ante el sonido de su voz. "Hola Luna, ¿me das un momento?" La gata aceptó, saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Seiya suavemente sacudió a Serena hasta que esta abrió los ojos, "Nada de seguir durmiendo o sintiendo pena por ti misma. Con algo de ayuda de tu madre, yo te hize desayuno." Dijo indicando la bandeja con los panqueques, cubiertos con fresas frescas y crema batida.

"Ay Seiya, me duele la barriga, no puedo comer." Serena se quejó y trató de halar la frazada para cubrir su cabeza.

"¡No, no vas a seguir durmiendo! ¡Ahora, levántate!" Coloco la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de su habitación y le quitó la frazada. Ella gritó y se levantó de golpe.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Le gritó.

"No, ¿Cómo te atreves tú?" Dijo Seiya enojado. "Preocupaste a todos hasta la muerte; saliste en medio de una tormenta, y por tus acciones, pusiste a tus amigos y familia en peligro mientras estaban afuera buscándote. Pero más importante, te pusiste tú misma en peligro. ¿Por qué?"

Serena estaba asustada; nunca había visto a Seiya realmente enfadado con ella, pero ahora lo estaba. "Porque Darien terminó conmigo y estaba devastada." Ella respondió, estaba enojándose también.

"Lo sé, pero ese dolor no es excusa para ponerte en peligro a ti misma ni a los demás." Seiya la regaño. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando Serena salió corriendo por la puerta y entró al baño. La oyó vomitar, y se cubrió la boca tratando de no enfermarse. Varios minutos luego, ella regreso a la habitación, luciendo algo verde. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto, la ira de hace unos minutos ahora se había convertido en preocupación.

"Si, creo que mi estomago no esta bien por todo lo que ha pasado." Ella dijo cansada y se sentó en la cama. Seiya se sentó a su lado. "Gracias por venir por mi anoche." Le dijo, volteando a mirarlo.

"Bombón, si quieres agradecérmelo, demuéstrame esa fuerza interna que se que tienes y no dejes que este dolor controle tu vida." Seiya dijo levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ella le preguntó.

"Voy a casa a ponerme ropas limpias y luego voy al estudio. Te llamo esta noche. Recuerda, no más lagrimas." Le dijo picándole un ojo y despidiéndose desde la puerta.

**Una semana mas tarde, en el templo de Raye**

Luna subió a la galería junto a las cuatro inner scouts y se estiró en el sol, "Bueno, ella por fin esta aceptando los consejos de todos y ha ido al médico."

"Gracias a Dios." Amy dijo, sintiéndose satisfecha.

"¿Qué la hizo convencer por fin? Hemos estado tratándolo por una semana." Raye cuestionó a la gata negra.

"Apuesto a que puedo adivinar." Lita dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco, "Seiya."

"Si, fue Seiya. Ayer cuando la llevó a la casa después del cine, su madre comenzó a regañarla en frente de Seiya por seguir enferma y no haber ido al médico. Ella trato de callar a su madre pero fue muy tarde, Seiya se molestó porque ella no le había dicho que aun estaba enferma y la obligó a tomar el teléfono y llamar al médico, a pesar que ella se quejó durante todo la llamada. Él le dijo que si no iba, no la dejaría ir al concierto esta noche, y haría que la sacaran si trataba de entrar." Luna les contó, riendo al recordar a los dos jóvenes discutiendo.

"Él ha sido tan bueno para ella; no puedo creer lo rápido que le ha sido posible reír y sonreír con Seiya a su alrededor." Lita dijo luego de escuchar la historia de Luna.

"Si. Ella aún esta dolida; incluso intento llamar a Darien un par de veces la semana pasada, terminando todo con él colgándole el teléfono o no contestándole la llamada, pero creo que ya pasó la peor parte de todo." Raye dijo, luego agregó, "Y, estoy de acuerdo, Lita, Seiya es una gran parte de eso."

"Estoy tan emocionada por el concierto de esta noche. Van a cantar en el anfiteatro al aire libre, cerca del parque, y el clima supuestamente estará muy lindo." Amy dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar del concierto. Molestaron a Raye acerca de Chad, quien sería el acto de apertura de los Three Lights. Ella se sonrojó y negó estar interesada en el nuevo ídolo pop.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la oficina del doctor**

"Señorita Tsukino, ¿se encuentra bien?" El Dr. Hotan le preguntó a la joven, cuya cara estaba completamente pálida.

"Si doctor, ¿está usted seguro?" Serena dijo, sus ojos grandes por el shock y la confusión. Cuando el doctor asintió, sus ojos se hicieron aun mas grandes hasta que su cara parecía estar consumida por ellos. Estaba mirando a su alrededor en la oficina del doctor, tratando de darle sentido a lo que él le había dicho, "No entiendo como esto pudo haber sucedido."

El Dr. Hotan sonrío y gentilmente le preguntó a la joven, "Serena, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste intimidad con un chico?"

"Eh, yo abrasé a mi papá esta mañana, y mi hermano me dio un beso en la mejilla el otro día, lo que es raro pero él ha estado preocupado por mi porque he estado enferma." Serena dijo, sonrojándose enormemente ante la pregunta.

"Serena, eso no es lo que quise decir, y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a lo que me refiero." El doctor dijo, insistiendo por una respuesta honesta. Él notaba que ella estaba avergonzada y aún un poco exaltada ante la noticia de que iba a tener un bebe.

"Solo he estado con chico de esa manera una vez, hace un mes." Serena dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzada por la situación.

El Dr. Hotan sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro, "Serena, yo hablaría con el chico; si tu escogiste estar con él, debe ser especial, así que estoy seguro que te apoyará en esto. Y conozco a tu familia, son personas buenas, no te abandonaran."

Serena salió de la oficina del doctor y suspiró; iba a tener un bebe, lo que significaba que Rini estaba creciendo dentro de ella en estos momentos. Tenía que decírselo a Darien; corrió hacia el teléfono más cercano, introdujo su tarjeta de llamadas y marcó su número. Sabía que donde él estaba era de noche, pero esperaba que él estuviera despierto. Respiró profundo cuando una mujer contesto su teléfono, "Hola, ¿se encuentra Darien?"

"Si, espere un segundo." Sage dijo y llamó a Darien, "Cariño, el teléfono, es para ti."

El estómago de Serena se alteró cuando escucho a Sage decirle 'cariño', pero recobró su valor, "Darien, es Serena. Necesito hablar contigo."

Darien estaba furioso con ella, "Serena, te dije que no me llamaras más. Hemos tenido esta misma discusión tres veces desde que terminé contigo la semana pasada." Serena trató de interrumpirlo para decirle, pero él no la dejo hablar, "Serena, estoy en medio de una cena, no me llames de nuevo. No me importa lo que tengas que decir; no hay nada que puedas decir en estos momentos que pueda interesarme. Por favor, solo lo estás haciendo más difícil. No quiero ser cruel ni lastimarte mas, así que por favor no vuelvas a llamar."

"Pero Darien, Rini…" Serena comenzó a decir.

"No, Rini no es parte de mi vida y nunca lo será. Adiós Serena." Darien le dijo en tono cortes y colgó el teléfono.

Serena miró el teléfono descolgado en sus manos; sería una madre soltera. Miró su reloj; tenía que prepararse para el concierto de Seiya. Él había sido tan buen amigo para ella, de ninguna forma se perdería su concierto. Pensó en lo que él le había dicho, tenía que creer en si misma. Pensó en Rini y sonrió, a pesar que no estaría con Darien, su hija sería parte de su vida. Ella sobreviviría a esto, lo sabía. Sonriendo, corrió por la calle y trato de no caerse; ya no podía andarse cayendo.

**El concierto**

Chad estaba cantando con todas sus fuerzas, y el público estaba enloqueciendo. Raye y él chocaron miradas en más de una ocasión, causando que ella se sonrojara. Sus amigas se burlaron causando que se sonrojara más. Serena llegó unos minutos tarde y se sentó en su asiento al final de la fila.

"Serena, casi te pierdes el concierto otra vez." Raye se burló.

"Oh Raye, no te metas, ya llegué." Serena dijo, enseñándole la lengua a su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué dijo el doctor?" Amy preguntó ansiosa.

"Oh, estoy bien. Te cuento todo mas tarde." Serena dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Todas suspiraron, estaban contentas que ella estuviera bien. El publico aplaudió al despedirse Chad y salir del escenario. Los Three Lights aparecieron y saludaron al publico, el anfiteatro se lleno de gritos. Serena le sonrió a sus amigos, estaba tan feliz por ellos, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba cantar a Seiya. Al Seiya tomar el micrófono, sus ojos cayeron sobre ella. "Hola Tokio," Seiya le grito a la multitud, "Estamos muy contentos de regresar a cantarles a todos nuestros fans, vamos a cantar algunas de nuestras canciones mas populares, pero la ultima es muy especial, es lo que nos inspiro a regresar. Se llama 'El Destino del Corazón.'" Y volvió a mirar a Serena cuando comenzaron a cantar.

Serena cerró los ojos moviéndose con la música, cuando los abrió sintió que Seiya la llamaba.

"Serena, ¿Qué dijo el doctor?"

Sintió como se encontraban en la distancia donde la música era pura y estaban solos ellos dos, como había sido aquella vez en la estación de radio y la noche que lo había visto desde la rueda de la fortuna. Serena bajó la cabeza cuando él se acerco, "Oh Seiya, nunca me veras con los mismos ojos." Dejo escapar una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

Él estaba a su lado, sujetando sus manos, "Solo me importa que tú estés bien, nada más importa."

Serena levantó la mirada, "Voy a tener un bebe."

Seiya se sorprendió, "¿Un bebe?"

Serena asintió y murmuró, "Darien y yo, bueno, la última noche que estuvo aquí. Nosotros…"

Seiya la detuvo, "Esta bien. Entiendo, no tienes que continuar. ¿Ya le dijiste a él?"

Serena inclinó la cabeza hasta que la parte de arriba estaba tocando su pecho, "Lo intenté pero me colgó el teléfono. Seiya, necesito que entiendas todo, ¿puedo mostrarte lo que ocurrió en mi pasado antes de tú llegar? Para que veas por qué este bebe es tan importante para mí?"

Seiya aceptó y Serena le abrió su corazón para enseñarle todos los recuerdos que tenía de Rini. Él vio su viaje al futuro y las batallas que tuvieron juntas, y se dio cuenta que esa era la niña de su sueño; su hija era en realidad hija de Chiba. Cuando los recuerdos dejaron de presentarse, él tomó su barbilla, "Entiendo. Escucha con atención nuestra última canción, y tal vez entiendas, porque nada podría cambiar lo que siento por ti."

La conexión se rompió y Serena se dio cuenta que los Three Lights estaban en su última canción, y mientras ella prestaba atención las voces de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sonaron con emoción pura, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a llorar en medio de la canción.

_Tu luz deslumbra_

_A las estrellas de arriba_

_Y no puedo evitar_

_Preguntarme si_

_Sabes lo mucho _

_Que eres querida._

_Estoy parado aquí_

_Frente a ti_

_Dispuesto a morir_

_Solo para que tu luz_

_Nunca deje de existir._

_Pero necesito que digas_

_Que quieres que siga._

_Mi corazón está buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Cuando llegué_

_Pensé saber lo que venía a buscar_

_Pero encontré muchas cosas más_

_Al hacia ti voltear_

_Y ahora no puedo olvidar _

_El amor que sentí _

_Esa noche cuando _

_Todo se volvió a arreglar._

_Tuve que marcharme_

_Pero he regresado y ahora…_

_Mi corazón está buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Miro a tus ojos _

_Y mi corazón no puede imaginar_

_Lejos de ti estar._

_Cuando estamos juntos_

_Siento el tiempo parar_

_Y quiero que dure una eternidad._

_Me salvaste, diste tu vida_

_Y cuando pensé que te perdía_

_Me di cuenta que a tu lado estar quería_

_No te vayas aun princesa, porque…_

_Mi corazón está buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Dímelo ahora_

_El momento ha llegado_

_Que ha tu corazón susurrado._

_Deja tus miedos _

_Te prometo que siempre estaré cerca_

_Te amo princesa y…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Serena sintió lagrimas tibias correr por su cara. Se dirigió con Amy, Mina y Raye hacia los camerinos. Raye caminó hacia el vestidor de Chad. Amy corrió hacia los brazos de Taiki, mientras Mina fue a buscar a Yaten, que aparentemente estaba diciéndole al manager que ellos no irían a la rueda de prensa porque ya tenían planes con sus amigos. Serena caminó hacia el vestidor de Seiya; dudó unos minutos y luego tocó con cuidado en su puerta.

"Ey Bombón, ¿te vas a quedar ahí afuera toda la noche o vas a entrar?" Seiya dijo cuando ella finalmente tocó.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" Serena preguntó entrando.

Seiya se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella, "Siempre puedo sentirte, igual que tú sabes cuando yo estoy cerca. ¿Estás bien?"

Serena asintió y le sonrió, "Me siento mucho mejor habiéndolo compartido contigo."

Seiya asintió, "Me alegra que lo hayas compartido conmigo." Entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, "Ahora, vayamos buscarte cena y helado."

Ella le sonrió, luego dejo de caminar causando que él se detuviera, "Seiya, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada por ahora. Solo tú y yo, ¿está bien?"

Él sonrió y luego aceptó moviendo la cabeza, "Como quieras princesa." La sonrisa de Seiya se hizo mayor al salir del anfiteatro y escucharla nombrar lo que quería comer, que era básicamente todo lo de el menú. Se despidieron de Taiki y Amy que estaban sentados hablando en el borde del escenario.

Amy vio su amiga partir con Seiya; sonrió diciendo, "Mira lo feliz que luce ahora; hace una semana no hubiera pensado que volvería a sonreír. No sé que hizo que ustedes volvieran pero, me alegra que lo hayan hecho. Sin Seiya, Serena no hubiera sobrevivido perder a Darien."

Taiki miró hacia el cielo y aclaró su garganta nerviosamente, "¿Es esa la única razón por la que te alegra que regresáramos?"

Amy rió y tomo su mano, "Claro que no, sabes lo que quiero decir."

Taiki negó con la cabeza, "Amy, yo, bueno," pasó una de sus manos por su pelo, "Yo necesito que entiendas que las palabras de la canción, eran para ti; cuando yo canté, lo hice solo para ti."

Amy abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, "Taiki, ¿estás diciendo que, tú…?"

Taiki bajó del escenario de un salto, parado frente a ella mirándola, "Si, Amy, estoy diciendo que te amo. Te amo tanto. Amo lo inteligente que eres, lo buena amiga que eres, que nunca te quejas pero siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar. Eres la chica más dulce que jamás he conocido, y te has robado mi corazón."

Amy se sonrojó y luego se inclinó hacia delante, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, "Bueno, tú no estás tan mal que digamos."

Taiki la miró seriamente, "Amy, tengo que hacerte una pregunta seria, que requiere una respuesta directa de parte tuya." Cuando ella aceptó, el continuó, "¿Quieres que me quede aquí en la tierra contigo y no regrese mas a Kinmoku?"

Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas y susurró, "Si, más que nada en este mundo."

Taiki dijo, "Considéralo hecho." Y la haló del escenario, levantándola en sus brazos y besándola, dejándola sentir todo su amor por ella.

"Ey ustedes dos, váyanse a un cuarto." Mina les gritó cuando ella y Yaten pasaron tomados de las manos, ambos rieron cuando Amy y Taiki no se separaron.

"Bueno, creo que llegaran tarde a la cena." Yaten dijo, disfrutando el aire nocturno y el sentir de los dedos de Mina entrelazados con los suyos.

"Si, y si no se apresuran, Serena probablemente dejará el restaurante sin comida." Mina dijo riendo.

Yaten rió por un segundo y luego se tornó serio, "Mina, ¿Qué sientes por mi?"

Mina lo miró mientras caminaban, "Yaten, ¿no lo sabes?"

Yaten movió la cabeza,"Cuando llegamos hace un año, solo parecíamos interesarte como ídolos, y parecía no importarte con cual de nosotros estuvieras siempre y cuando tuvieras a uno. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, comencé a pensar que talvez yo te importaba de una manera especial, pero pasó todo tan rápido. Nuestra princesa regresó, luego la mataron, la pelea con Galaxia fue horrible, y cuando moriste en frente de mi." Yaten dejo de caminar y halo a Mina para que lo mirara, pusó sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. "Mina, sentí que mi alma estaba vacía; nunca había experimentado algo así antes, y no quiero volver a hacerlo."

Ella asintió, "En ese momento no me asustaba morir; lo único que pensaba era protegerte. Tienes razón sobre lo que dijiste antes, cuando llegaron estaba como loca. Pero a medida que te fui conociendo descubrí que tú, Yaten, eras en quien pensaba todo el tiempo. Ese día en la competencia cuando estabas parado allí regañándome, tenía unas ganas fuertísimas de besarte para que te callaras." Mina admitió sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza.

Yaten rió y la halo hacia sí, de modo que sus caras estaban a solo centímetros una de otra, "Debiste haberlo hecho, te prometo que no me hubiese molestado. Mina, necesito que sepas que la canción de esta noche, cada uno escribió una parte porque cada uno de nosotros le cantaba a la persona dueña de nuestro corazón. Mi corazón te pertenece a ti, Mina… solo a ti."

Mina sonrió, "Mi corazón también te pertenece Yaten." Se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, pero él la detuvo con un dedo. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Yaten sonrió, "Espero que no." La soltó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos; aún de espaldas a ella, "Mina, voy a regresar a Kinmoku, es mi destino defender a la Princesa Kakyuu, no me puedo quedar. Pero quisiera que vengas conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero espero que lo consideres seriamente." Yaten se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de ella abrazarlo desde atrás y su cabeza contra su espalda.

"Yaten, te amo. No puedo imaginar renunciar a mi familia y amigos. Pero cuando estabas cantando esta noche, sentí algo en mi alma diciéndome que debo seguirte, siempre. Así que si nos marchamos, estaré muy triste, de hecho se partirá mi corazón, adoro mi vida aquí; pero te amo a ti mas." Mina dijo suavemente.

Yaten volteó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, "Prometo que te haré feliz Mina."

Mina sonrió pícaramente, "Mas te vale, o tendrás que escucharme quejarme hasta que sí me hagas feliz."

Yaten la besó tiernamente y sintió sus dos corazones derretirse en uno solo.


End file.
